The Shadow of Treemont
by ANBUlievable
Summary: The classic XY gang have left Kalos and set off to the Vorlean region. Serena goes to meet her Aunt, but something is wrong. In this story, they are 16yr olds by the way. This story has changed a lot as I wrote it. From starting with 600 words in the first chapter to having over 5000 words in a later chapter. It really developed as I wrote it. I didn't do much with the Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

AN: I went back to say that this was really more of a developmental story as I've been learning to figure out how to be more descriptive and figure out my writing style and how to give more characters the development needed. I will not be using this writing style (most likely) ever again. My words were short and meaningless to begin with, but I fixed that later in the chapter's. There were times that I didn't want to come back to it, but I will never leave a story unfinished(unless I'm dead of course). With that said, I hope you understand why it might be pretty weirdly written and I really _do_ hope you like it.

For a while, I felt ashamed of it, thinking I did a terrible job, but not anymore. It is what it is.

 _Italics_ = word emphasis.

—

The crew we all know and love are continuing their journey to the Vorlean region for the first time. Serena is visiting her Aunt Lisa who lives in Treemont Town in the Vorlean region. They've been traveling by boat for quite a while.

Ash: Hey guys come check it out. I can see land up ahead.

Serena: Oh wow, We finally made it!

Clemont hanging over the side with a purplish face: uuughhh. Thank goodness, I don't do well at sea like this for very long.

Bonnie(sarcastic tone): Oh, Brother.

The boat pulls up to a dock.

A few minutes later. Captain: All clear to exit!

The group leaves the boat turning back to wave goodbye to the nice captain. Clemont then begins to hug the dock as his face fades from its purplish color.

Bonnie: Why are you so embarrassing?

Clemont: I've been terribly sea-sick most of the ride here Bonnie, Give me a break.

Ash: Yeah, Sorry clemont. We couldn't afford to fly here and this was the only other option we had.

Serena: Sorry for so much trouble.

Ash: It's no problem Serena, we all wanted to adventure together. This is one step in the right direction for everyone.

Serena (slightly blushing) gains confidence from ash's words: Right! So let's go find my Aunt.

The group sets off into town hoping to find Serena's Aunt's house nearby. On their way through Treemont they walk past a park with 6 statues near the middle.

Serena: Huh?

Ash: What is it Serena?

Serena: Umm..., I don't really know yet. I mean that statue over there looks just like my Uncle Richard.

The group walks up to it to have a closer look.

Clemont: hmm..., this is amazing! It must have been sculpted by a true artist! Such precision, It looks so real!

Bonnie(laughing): Nerd.

Clemont: Cut it out Bonnie.

Serena: I guess I'll have to ask my Aunt what's so great that the town would make him this?

Ash: Alright, on to your Aunts house.

Bonnie's stomach grumbles.

Bonnie: Can we maybe get _something_ to eat first?

Serena: Sounds like a good idea, my Aunt told me about this great restaurant somewhere nearby.

Clemont: Yeah, I could use something to eat after that long ride.

So the friends set out to find the restaurant before going to Serena's Aunt's house.

Once they had found the restaurant, they went inside to have a bite. While they were sitting at their table someone approached...

A voice: Well if it isn't my beautiful niece.

Serena turning around in surprise: Aunt Lisa? Oh it is you. Wow, we were about to look for you.

Lisa smiles back: And who are your friends?

Serena: Oh excuse me, this is Ash (Ash waves) Clemont (Clemont waves) and Bonnie (Bonnie waves).

Clemont: Well you should join us, we were about to order.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Lisa: Well, alright then.

Everyone then enjoys a nice meal and has a good long chat before they go to leave, but suddenly the the restaurant owner begins to kick everyone out quickly.

As they all walk out of the building Bonnie (upset): Well that was rude!

Lisa: I apologize.

Everyone is confused.

Ash: Why are _you_ apologizing? That guy is the one who just threw us out.

Lisa: Please forgive Enrique (the owner), He only wants you to get home safely.

Serena (concerned): What's going on?

Lisa checks her watch. She is shocked at the time.

Lisa: I'll explain later. For now we should head to my house.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow

The group all quickly headed back with Lisa to her house. They all stepped inside and took a seat in the living room.

Serena: Okay, So what's going on?

Lisa: Where do I start?

Ash: How about "our safety"? What did you mean by that?

Lisa: Well..., Once the sun starts to go down you must go home or wherever you can safely stay for the night. Something terrible has been happening lately.

Lisa starts to get upset. A tear falls from her left eye. Clemont and Bonnie start to look at each other, worried about her. Then suddenly she begins to break down crying.

Serena(worried): What's wrong, We could help!

As Serena goes to comfort her Aunt, she hears someone's voice.

Voice: Why are you people making her cry?!

Ash: And who are you?

Serena looking up at him: Turner?!

Turner: Serena?! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you.

Serena: Yeah, it's been forever. When did you move here?

Turner(angry): Sadly, last week.

Serena(confused): Huh?

Turner(angry): And now..., My parents are gone!

(Sad whisper) And may be forever.

And that's why she's upset.

Ash is staring at the floor now deep in thought.

They can see Turners eyes watering up.

Clemont: For your parents? So she cares a lot for your parents.

Serena(to Clemont): Well our families have been friends for a long time, but...

Turner cuts Serena off: You don't get it, She and Mr. Roger have been taking care of me since I lost my parents. And now that he's gone...

Serena: Wait, What do you mean he's gone?

Bonnie: Where did he go?

Turner: He didn't go anywhere. Not unless the town moved them all out of Kendle park.

Clemont: Are you saying that those statues in that park we passed are them?

Serena: Don't be silly Clemont. Those must have been made in commemoration for them.

Turner: No Serena. He's right, those "statues" are real people.

The group all get horrific looks on their faces.

Clemont: So I was right, those statue were too accurate.

Serena: But that's not possible!

No one noticed at this point that Lisa had stopped crying.

Lisa: But it is, and it's true. My dear Richard was turned two nights ago. He had been working too late. I worried about him so I called and told him to go ahead and come home. He did. I heard the vehicle pull up, so I rushed to the door. But it was too late, He didn't make it inside. I could look out the window and see him fully turned to stone. And that was all I saw until I saw a shadow fly by on the ground.

Clemont: A shadow just moving around?

Lisa: Yes, I can only guess that the shadow had something to do with this.

Turner: That's enough. Ms. Lisa, you should go ahead and get some rest.

Lisa: Thank you Turner, I think so too.

Lisa got up and headed down the hall.

Turner: I just don't want her to get any more stressed out. Please, Try not to talk about it around her anymore.

Serena: I understand.

Turner: You guys should get some rest too. I'll show you where you can sleep.

So Turner shows them all to a room

Turner: Alright, There are a couple of beds in here. There's two more in the the next room. I'm beat, So see you guys in the morning.

Turner walks down the hall and goes around the corner.

Serena: So Bonnie, We can take this room and the boys take the next one. Good with you?

Bonnie: Actually...Clemont, Can I stay with you? I'm scared.

Bonnie goes and hugs her brother. Clemont looks down at Bonnie with a small smile.

Clemont: Of course Bonnie. Is it okay with you guys?

Serena: Of course.

Ash just nods his head.

Clemont and Bonnie walk in the room to get set up for the night. Ash and Serena head into the other room and start unpacking a bit. Serena notices that Ash being quiet.

Serena: Ash, Is something wrong?

Ash: No, I'll be fine.

Serena: Ash! We are not going to do this again. No more arguing between us...please.

Ash: I'm sorry.

There's a pause of silence in the room.

Serena: Well?!

Ash: What?

Serena: Well tell me, We need to be honest with each other ash. I want to help you.

Ash considers this for a moment.

Ash (thoughts): Wow, Serena must really care about me. I guess I would do the same for her. Because we're like family, But in some other way.

Ash: Alright, I'll tell you. You see, When Turner was talking about losing his parents it got me thinking. What about my parents? I've rarely seen my dad. And my mom..., Well I'm always traveling and don't see her all that much either.

Serena: Oh.

Ash: I hope you won't treat me differently, because I'm some momma's boy.

Serena: Ash, You're not some momma's boy. You're home-sick. That's fine, In fact I'm glad to hear that you really care about people.

Ash: I just feel bad for Turner too. I wonder if we can help him.

Serena: I know. I feel bad for him too, But you worry about that tomorrow. For now go to sleep.

Ash: Thanks Serena. Goodnight.

Serena: Goodnight Ash.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Silence

Ash wakes up rubbing his eyes. He looks over to see if Serena's still sleeping. There no one in the bed.

Ash(thoughts): I guess Serena is already up. Well, I best get ready. You never know what the day has in store for you.

Ash gets up and gets dressed for the day. He walks out of the room and goes to check on Clemont and Bonnie. First he knocks on the door.

Ash: Hey guys, You up?!

There was no answer. He opens the door expecting them to still be hard asleep, But the room was empty.

Ash(thoughts): Right, Clemont must already be making breakfast. I can't wait to see what he's got cooking.

Ash runs into the kitchen, But again no one to be seen. So he checks the living room. No one. The bathrooms? No one. Ms. Lisa's room? No one. Turner's? No one. He checks any room he can find, But see's not a single person.

Ash(thoughts): Alright, They have to be outside.

He quickly runs outside. There's still not a person in sight.

Ash(yelling): Anyone?! Where is everybody?!

It's very quiet. In fact, It's dead silent. Soon, He realizes he's alone. Suddenly there's a voice.

Voice with fading echo: Ash.

Ash: Huh?!

Ash(thoughts): That's Clemont!

Ash(yelling): I'm coming Clemont!

Quickly, He runs off toward the place he heard the voice come from. In town. He slows down, Lost as to where the voice came from. He's walking around in Treemont. He tries calling out again.

Ash(yelling): Hey! Where is everyone?! Hellooooooooo?!

Voice with fading echo: Ash.

Ash(thoughts): Now it's Bonnie. Guess I just keep following it.

Now he turns left and follows the voice as best as he can. He walks for short while before he hears another.

Voice with fading echo: Ash.

Ash(thoughts): That was Serena's voice. It came from that way so I guess keep following again.

Ash turns down the street to his right and continues until he comes upon the park they passed yesterday.

Ash: Ahh! Oh no. This can't happen.

He sees the park now full of statues. It's so full he couldn't possibly see to the other side of the park.

Ash(thoughts): All the people that live here. Their all statues. What am I supposed to do?

Ash walks into the park. It's somewhat difficult to get around with all the statues everywhere. He just keeps moving deeper into the center of the mass of stone people when suddenly he sees something that makes him fall to his knees. Before him stands two statues he recognizes.

Ash(crying): Mom...,Dad...?

Ash(thoughts): I've failed to protect them. They are now stone, Because I couldn't do anything.

A scream comes from further into the park. Ash recognized it immediately.

Ash(yelling): Serena! I'm coming!

He runs as fast as he can towards it. He finally finds her lying on the floor made of stone waist down. Its rising quickly. He runs to her and kneels down besides her grabbing her hand for any comfort he can give.

Ash(crying): Serena, what happened to you?! Who did this?! How do I stop it?! Please Serena, Talk to me!

Serena: Ash, It's looking for something. Don't let it find it.

Ash: I don't know what that means?

The stone has now reached her neck and is seeping over her face.

Ash(crying): Serena? Serena, No! Nooooo!

Voice(yelling): Ash! Wake up!

Everything goes dark then flashes back to white. Ash opens his eyes to Serena hovering over him extremely worried.

Serena: Ash, are you okay?

Ash in such shock he was dreaming gets up and hugs Serena as fast as he can. Serena's cheeks go red, And she hugs him back. They stay like that for a moment then release each other. Both sit back down on Ash's bed.

Serena: Now, Are you okay?

Ash: I am now. I guess I just had the worst nightmare ever. My parents were stone, There was nothing I could do. I had to watch you turn to stone in front of me. And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Serena(thoughts): Wow, I understand he misses his parents. But for him to see me in it, I wonder what it could mean?

Serena: Well, How about we go get some breakfast, And maybe head to town today if you're up for it.

Ash: Yeah, Sounds like a good idea.

Serena(smiling): Great, Get ready and meet us in the kitchen.

Serena leaves the room for ash to get ready.

Ash(thoughts): Serena sure knows how to cheer me up. I like that about her.

Ash gets ready for the day and heads out of the room to meet his friends for breakfast.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: A Clue

Ash walks into the kitchen to see what's for breakfast, but realizes something.

Ash(thoughts): Oh no, What if Serena told them about that dream.

He's embarrassed at the thought of it, His cheeks turn slightly pink as he walks in. Everyone looks at him. There doesn't seem to be any funny looks.

Lisa with a smile: Well good morning Ash. How do you like your eggs?

He sees Lisa is cooking for them all. Then looks around and sees everyone else eating. It doesn't appear to him that Serena has told anyone. He has a quick silent sigh of relief.

Ash(thoughts): Phew, I'm glad Serena must not have said anything about it.

Ash to Lisa: scrambled.

Lisa:Scrambled it is.

He looks for a seat, Serena gestures to the seat by her, So he sits there. At the end of the table on her side sits Turner. And at his end on the opposite side sat Bonnie and by her Clemont. All of their Pokemon sat eating on the floor near the table. Ash looks over at them digging in.

Ash to Pikachu: You enjoy that buddy? Haha.

Pikachu: Pika!

Clemont: So Ash, What took you so long?

Ash: Uhh, I just slept in is all.

Clemont is suspicious of Ash.

Turner: So what are you guys going to do today?

Lisa (with a plate in each hand)brings Ash a plate and sits down at the end of the table with the open seat closest to Ash and Clemont.

Lisa to Ash: Here you go.

Ash looks down at the plate to see two pieces of bacon, The scrambled eggs, A biscuit with butter on it, And a piece of sausage.

Ash: Oh wow, It looks amazing. Thank you.

Clemont to Turner: Well, I'm excited to see the Treemont Museum.

Bonnie(sarcastic): Yea, Museum. Your so interesting Clemont.

Clemont(sighing): Huhhh..., We can do something else then.

Turner: I think it's a pretty good idea. I've heard there's a new exhibit.

Clemont's interest has been peaked again by this.

Clemont(excited): New?! What is it?

Turner: I don't know, I've only heard that there is a new one.

Serena: I don't mind going Clemont, But I wanna go shopping after.

Ash: I guess we'll all go.

Serena: Hey Turner, You should come too. Maybe we can catch up along the way.

Turner: Sounds great.

Lisa: Well, I hope you kids enjoy.

After they all finished eating, The group set off towards town.

Turner turns around as they leave(to Lisa): Don't worry, We'll be back before night.

Lisa: You better be.

Later as the group are moving along down the sidewalk. Serena and Turner are in the back of the pack talking to each other catching up on things.

Serena(giggling): Hahaha! Really?

Turner(laughing): Yeah, She never saw it coming either.

Clemont Starts talking to Ash: They sure are good friends.

Ash back to Clemont: Yeah, I guess so.

Clemont: Hmm. Well what was up with you this morning?

Ash quickly answers: Huh? Nothing.

Clemont: C'mon Ash, I'm smarter than that.

Ash(sighing): Huuhhh... Okay, So I had this dream. In the dream I woke up and everyone was gone. I searched for a while until these voices led me to the park where the stone people are.

Clemont is very interested.

Ash: Anyways, I made my way to the center and found uhh... Somebody was turning to stone and told me something that made no sense.

Clemont: Wait. Wait. I don't get it. Do you know who it was that was turning to stone.

Ash(lying): Nope, No idea.

Clemont: Huh, I'd say if it was someone specific it could mean something, But I guess if it doesn't...

Ash(thoughts): Hmm, something specific huh?

Clemont: And what did they say?

Ash: They said "Its looking for something. Don't let it find it."

Clemont: Hmm...

Ash: Yeah, I have no idea what they were talking about.

Clemont: I don't know either, But I think we're going to need to find out.

Turner: Hey, We're almost there.

Ash to Clemont: We'll figure it out later.

The group continues to walk and comes up to the Museum. They all head up to the top of some stairs. After they've received their tickets, They enter through the doors and come into a large room. Already they see lots of historical things scattered all around the room.

Bonnie: Wow..., This is so cool.

Clemont: Mhmmm..., And super educational.

Bonnie: And..., It's boring again.

Clemont: Whatever, I'm just glad we're here.

But suddenly, Another voice calls out.

Voice: Turner?

Turner: Huh?

Turner looks over to see a girl with dark hair and a big smile.

Turner: Amelia!

Serena(confused):Amelia?

Turner: Yeah, She's my friend.

Serena: Oh.

Amelia: Hi.

Turner: Hi, What are you doing here?

Turner suddenly realizes that Amelia is wearing a uniform.

Turner: Oh..., Do you work here?

Amelia: Yep, I'm an assistant tour guide now. I've only been here a few days too.

Turner(lightly blushes): Wow, you're pretty amazing...(realizes what he said) To move up that fast!

Serena notices the pause between his words. Turner tries to switch topics.

Turner: So, Would you mind showing us around.

Amelia: Sure, Anything for you Turner. It's my job now anyway. Of course the full guide isn't officially starting right now. But, I can still show you around.

Ash: That'd be great.

Bonnie: Can you show us princesses?!

Amelia: I know where some princess stuff is, yeah.

So, Now being led around by Amelia. The crew have been able to explore all throughout the museums massive structure.

Clemont: It's all so amazing!

As Clemont asks Amelia about what else they could look at, Turner drops back to the end of the group where to talk to Ash.

Turner: So, Ash.

Ash: Yeah?

Turner: When did you and Serena get together? If you don't mind me asking that is.

Ash: Well, We stated traveling together a few months ago.

Turner: Umm..., That's not quite what I meant.

Ash is confused.

Ash: Well that's when we started traveling together. I don't know what else you mean.

Turner: I see. Well, Just keep in mind that you're a lucky guy Ash.

Ash: Um, Thanks.

Turner heads back up to the front of the group to talk with Amelia and Clemont.

Turner: So, How about we see that new exhibit now?

Clemont: Oh yeah. Please, We should check that out next.

Amelia: Alright guys, Calm down. It's just up ahead.

Walking a bit further into the next room, Clemont is extremely excited. And as for everyone else, Well it's still pretty cool. As they all enter the next room, Their faces light up. None compare to Clemonts of course.

Clemont(excited): Oh wow, These look extremely ancient.

Amelia: Correct, And they were only discovered recently.

Clemont: How recent?

Amelia: I think it was about a week ago.

Ash: Wait, A week?

Amelia: Yes, A week.

Serena realizes what Ash is thinking, Because he told her about his dream last night.

Serena: Is there any items that seem to have any specific significance?

Amelia: Well, There is an item that no one has been able to determine what it is yet. It's right in that case over there.

Amelia gestures to a glass case in the center of the exhibit. Ash and Serena both rush towards it. Everyone else following in behind. They look down at it.

Ash: That's gotta be it.

Serena looks at Ash with a scared look.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Origins

Inside the case is a strange light blue pulsing crystal object in the shape of a disk.

Serena pulls Ash to the side where others can't hear them.

Serena(whispering): Ash, Do you think...? Do you think that your dream might actually be happening or something?

Ash(whispering): I don't know. This is weird though. But, Why would I have the dream anyway?

Clemont budding in: What's going on with you two?

Ash looks over to Serena. And Serena is already looking back at him.

Clemont: Well?!

Ash: Okay, I'll tell you.

Ash tries to explain it to Clemont without embarrassing himself, So he leaves out some details, But still tells him as much as he can.

Clemont: Why haven't you told me this sooner?

Ash: Well, At the time we just thought it was a bad dream.

The others are still behind them. None of them sure what's going on.

Clemont: Ash, I think you're going to have to tell everyone.

Ash is bothered by the thought, But proceeds to give a brief explanation to all of them now. After doing so, He receives some funny looks.

Turner: Well, What's your plan? Are you just going to take that thing in that case and run off with it?

Amelia(angry): Oh no he is not! You can't steal something from the museum. Not to mention, If I let you I would be fired.

Ash: I don't plan to. I just need to figure out what that thing could have to do with the dream and all the stuff happening around here lately.

Amelia: I think you need to meet the professor. He leads the studies on this stuff when the museum is closed. C'mon, I'll show you his office.

They all nod in agreement and follow Amelia. On their way, Serena walks by Turner to talk to him.

Serena Hey, So you like her don't you?

Turner seems caught off guard. His cheeks redden instantly. He slightly panicked when she said this, So he denies it.

Turner: W-What? No. Why would you think that?

Serena: Really Turner? She might even know already, Let alone me. It's pretty obvious.

Turner(embarrassed): It is?

Serena: Why don't you try asking her out?

Turner looks down for a moment.

Turner: Well, ya see. Before I left Kalos..., There was this girl... And I really liked her, But she didn't notice me. I don't know if I'm hoping that one day she will or if I'm just too scared this girl won't either.

Serena looks down understanding his pain. How she feels unnoticed by her own crush.

Serena: I completely get it. If you don't want to give up on that last girl then don't..., But you live in a whole new region now. So it would make sense to forget about her, Unless you plan to go back.

Serena(thoughts): How could I possibly tell him to give up on her? I mean if it was me and Ash..., I wouldn't want someone to tell me to give up if we were in different regions.

Turner: Well, Thanks, But I still don't know what to do.

Serena looks at it as though it were her and Ash. What would she do?

Serena: You know what? Just go with the first girl, If she means that much to you then don't ever forget her, I'm sure she's the one.

Turner: And you're sure?

Serena: Seems like what I'd do, So yes.

Turner: Okay.

The group keeps moving until they've reached the professors office in the back of the museum. They all walk in the door to a big office room. It was surprisingly bigger than they had expected. A man behind a desk looks up as they enter. The man appears to be pretty old with a white beard.

Amelia: Excuse me Professor Burkman, But some people need to talk to you about what's in the new exhibit.

Prof. Burkman: I don't have time for such a thing. If you want to learn about it, Then you should go on the tour.

Ash: Well there's not really any information on the stuff there.

Professor Burkman starts to get angry.

Prof. Burkman: Yes, And I and many more people help them get information about those things. However, We don't know much at all! All, I could tell you at the moment is the location the archeologists found these artifacts, And that they are extremely ancient to some degree unknown yet.

Ash: Well, Where they came from would be useful. And we're talking mainly about that thing in the center of the exhibit.

Prof. Burkman: I'm sorry. It's just that we're having trouble trying to determine anything about any of the items let alone that one. They shouldn't even be on display at all yet, But management demands it so the museum can draw crowds.

Ash: I understand, It's just that I had a dream last night. I think it may be related to the stone problem and that thing in the case.

Professor Burkman is intrigued by this.

Prof. Burkman: How so?

Ash explains what he's told everyone else about the dream. The professors face begins to light up.

Prof. Burkman: Of course!

Everyone is confused by his excitement.

Prof. Burkman: Perhaps you had the dream, Because something is calling out to you. I've heard of such things happening before. Sometimes people forget that nearly anything is possible in this world full of Pokemon. Pokemon that are still being discovered to this day, And we still don't know what they all can do.

Clemont: So you think a Pokemon made him have his dream?

Prof. Burkman: Possibly, It may or may not have been intentional if one did. And maybe all of this is just coincidence? Hahaha, But I don't believe that for a second.

Serena looks over to Ash: So, What should we do?

Ash: I guess if there's a chance this leads to stopping anyone else from turning into stone then it's worth looking into.

Prof. Burkman: Well if you are really planning on trying to stop it, I wish you good luck. And please do be careful.

Ash: Thanks, But one more thing before we go.

Prof. Burkman: What is it?

Ash: Where is the place these things were found?

Prof. Burkman: Hahahaha! I almost forgot to tell you. Yes, It's on the side of Mt. Chevon. There's a cave there that the archeologists found it all in, But I must warn you. They said that the few things they brought back is all that was there.

Ash(smiles): We'll see about that.

Turner: Thank you for this.

Prof. Burkman: Now, If you would excuse me I need to get back to work.

Amelia: Alright everybody, Lets go.

As everyone began to exit the room, Amelia took lead until they'd reached the entrance. Once they got there, everyone said goodbye to Amelia and started to exit the building, But Amelia put her hand on Turners shoulder just as he was about to walk out the door.

Turner turns around surprised.

Turner: Amelia? What is it?

Amelia: You just... You just be safe okay? I don't wanna see you made of stone.

Turner realizes how much his friend cares about him. And that this _is_ really dangerous. But also he remembers why he's doing this, Why he needs to do this.

Turner(thoughts): My parents. I've got to try. If there's any chance that this will work, It's worth the try.

Turner puts his hands on her shoulders and she is surprised by it. She starts to blush.

Turner: I've got to do this, For my parents. Promise me you won't follow, I don't want anything to happen to you either.

Amelia(smiling): Okay, I promise. I'll see you later then.

Turner(smiling): See you later.

Turner turns around and walks outside where everyone is waiting for him.

Serena to Turner: You all set?

Turner: Yeah, Let's go.

So the group heads off to Mt. Chevon to find the cave the professor had mentioned. Turner leads the way North of town. Later, When the group arrives on the path heading up Mt. Chevon Turner notices something unfamiliar.

Turner puts his hands up: Hey, Wait a second.

Everyone stopped moving, Wondering what's going on.

Clemont: What is it?

Turner: Another path breaks off over there. I've been this way once before, But I don't remember that being there.

Ash: We should follow it, That might have something to do with it.

So they follow along the unknown path. As they do Serena moves up by Turner.

Serena to Turner: So, Why were you here before? That one time.

Turner: Well, It was back when I'd first lost my parents. It had only been one day since we'd arrived here. I was going through some stuff, But my new friend Amelia was trying to cheer me up. She spent all day trying things, But I didn't feel better in least until the end of the day. That's when she took me up to her personal spot up on the mountain. You could see the whole town from there. It was beautiful. I'd never seen anything like it. We were there for a long time.

Serena(thoughts): Wow, Amelia seems to really care for him. I wonder if I made the right choice telling him to keep trying for the first girl?

Turner(continuing): In fact, We're lucky because no one knew that we weren't supposed to be out after dark at the time. However, We managed to make it to our homes later that night. That's when Ms. Lisa saw me go into my house. She knew what happened to my parents, So later Mr. Roger came by and introduced himself. He told me that I could stay with them for a while. And I didn't know what else to do, So I said yes. I mean it's not like I could manage paying all the bills and such that my parents did. But yeah, A little off topic, But that's why.

Serena(thoughts): Aunt Lisa must have talked it over with Uncle Richard. Of course he would agree too though.

Serena: Well that's good to hear. You still have people who care for you, okay? Remember that.

Turner starts to lightly blush as Clemont starts to say something.

Clemont: Hey look! There's some yellow tape going across the path up ahead.

Bonnie: That can't be good.

Ash: Well, It does say "keep out". So I guess we're going the right way.

Serena: Are you sure that's the right way? Could we try looking somewhere else?

Ash: This has to be it.

Turner: He's right, It must be back this way. Serena, If you want to you can head back.

Ash: Yeah, We don't want anything to happen to you. Same goes for you guys.(Clemont and Bonnie)

Serena hears their words, But instead gains confidence in them.

Serena: It's fine, I'm going with you guys.

Clemont: I'm staying too.

Bonnie: I guess I will too.

So again everybody sets off further up the path. A short while later they've come upon a cave.

Turner: That's gotta be what the professor was referring to.

Ash nods his head.

Ash: Well, let's check it out.

They all walk into the cave. But it's dark inside, So Serena calls out braixen to help light the way a bit and Clemont uses his built in flash light on his backpack. Pikachu sit on Ash's shoulder ready for a surprise attack.

Clemont to everyone: Watch your step. We don't know what could be in here.

They walk pretty deep down into the cave until they've reach a point that appears to be some large room. The archeologists left some equipment behind. Turner sees a light that they left and goes I've to turn it on. He tries, But it seems the battery is dead.

Ash: Hey Pikachu, Why don't you give him a hand with that?

Pikachu jumps down from Ash's shoulder. He runs up to the external battery and charges it up with thunderbolt. The room begins to light up. They can now see all of the cave room. There's nowhere left to go.

Serena: So it _is_ a dead end.

Turner: It can't be!

Suddenly there is a moan. They all looked at each other with wide eyes.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Chosen?

They all stood very still at first, Hoping they weren't being attacked. But nothing happened. They looked around, But there was nothing and no one there. It was silent for a moment.

Bonnie: What was-.

Suddenly the moan is back. Bonnie grabs Clemonts leg.

Serena: It sounds so sad. Like it's in pain.

Ash: You think a Pokemon is hurt nearby? We gotta find it.

Turner: But there's nowhere to go and the room is empty.

Ash: Well there has to be something that we're missing.

Ash looks around at the room but all there is are rocks and walls to the cave.

Ash: Check behind every rock, Under every rock too.

They look all around them and even under them in case of some sort of secret passage, But still no sign of where moan came from. Just as Ash takes a seat giving up hope in locating the noise something hit his shoulder.

Ash: Huh?

Everyone looks at him to see if he has an idea. Ash puts his hand on his shoulder. It's wet. He assumes it to be a drop of water that fell on his shoulder, But where did it come from? He looks up to see a small hole in the ceiling of the cave.

Ash gesturing to the hole: Hey guys, Do you think it could have come through there?

Serena: I never saw that.

Turner: Well, If someone can make get up there it's worth a look.

Ash to Clemont and Turner: Can you guys give me a boost?

Clemont and Turner both nod in agreement. They walk right under each side of the hole and put their hands together to hold Ash's feet. Ash steps into the footholds they made and balances himself by holding onto their shoulders. On the count of three they both lunge him up high. Ash gets high enough to grab onto the edges. He pulls himself up and climbs in. He tries to look around, But it's pitch black up there.

Ash: I need some light up here.

Everyone looks at each other wondering what to do. Clemont strikes an idea all of a sudden.

Clemont: Wait a sec! If I do remember correctly, I can detach my built in flashlight.

Clemont pulls out his detachable flashlight And gives it to Ash.

Ash: Thanks Clemont. Now, What's up here.

Ash looks around trying to see what could possibly be making the moaning sound that they'd heard before. He flashes the light all around, But doesn't see anything.

Ash: That's weird, I don't see anything.

Suddenly the moaning started again. Ash quickly looked behind him where he heard the noise. There was nothing, Except a rock. He walked up to it. Suddenly he could see something behind the rock.

Ash: What's this?

Serena: Be careful Ash.

Ash looks behind the rock. He sees an item.

Turner: What do you see?

Ash: Just something the archeologists must have missed.

Ash then goes to pick it up. It makes the soft moan sound as he picked it up kind of scaring him.

Ash: I have no idea what this thing is. But it looks really similar to the thing in the case at the museum.

Turner: Get down here. Let me see.

Clemont: Yeah, Let me examine it too.

Ash climbs back down and lands the drop. The others crowd around him.

Serena: How was it making a sound like that?

Clemont: hmm, I think I understand. It might have been calling out to Ash.

Everyone is confused by what Clemont said.

Bonnie: What does that mean?

Clemont: Think about it, Ash really cares for Pokemon right? Well, Maybe it used that to get his attention. So he would find it.

Tensions slowly rise.

Turner: Okay, Assuming this _item_ is _alive_ like it sounds like you're saying. How can it know anything about someone? And why him?!

Clemont: I didn't say it was _alive_. I don't know, But he had the dream too right? So maybe it has something to do with him.

Ash: Hey! I didn't do anything.

Clemont: I didn't say you did!

Turner: Well, You didn't do anything that we _know_ _of_.

Ash: What are you getting at!

Turner: That something is up with you Ash! And if it involves getting my parents turned to stone, Then you're done for!

Clemont: You aren't gonna do anything!

Ash: I got this Clemont!

Clemont: No, I'm trying to help!

The conflict had gone on long enough. Serena now steps up to stop the fighting.

Serena: That's it! All of you just shut up!

It goes silent all of a sudden. The three were shocked with her sudden burst of anger with them. It remains to be quiet for a few moments longer until Ash speaks up.

Ash: Okay, So what now?

Serena: Well for starts. It's getting s bit late so we need to head back now. You'd never notice if I didn't stop your bickering.

She starts walking out of the cave with Bonnie at her side. The guys follow in behind quietly. After a little while of silent walking Ash says something.

Ash: Hey Clemont..., I'm sorry for being mad at you. I know you only wanted to stop the argument and you meant well.

Clemont: Thanks, But I should've stayed out of it anyway.

Turner: No, You just tried to defend your friend. I flat out accused him of killing my family.

Ash: It's fine, You're just stressed out about losing them. But we'll get em back, I promise.

Turner: How can you promise that?

Ash: Because we'll never stop looking. And I believe.

Turner: I wish I had faith like that.

Serena(smiling for comfort): Don't worry Turner, You'll get your family back.

This makes Turner smile, And blush a bit. Later as they all get back into town Clemont says something.

Clemont: Hey guy, So do we show the professor that thing Ash found?

This was a question that everyone had to consider.

Turner: Yeah, I'm sure he could figure out more about it than we could.

Ash: I don't think so, Over the week that they had the other piece that looks like this one and still don't have a clue about it. They may just keep it inside their museum and we'll never see it again, Unless you wanna buy a ticket to the museum again.

Turner: Well yeah, But they didn't have that piece. So maybe they can solve this mess with it.

Serena: You both make a good point, But what are we gonna do?

Clemont: I think we should wait till tomorrow before we do anything.

Serena: Alright, Sounds like a plan. Good with you guys?

Turner and Ash both nod their heads. The group finally got back to the house just as the sun was starting to set. Lisa sees them coming inside.

Lisa: Hurry hurry, You're frightening me getting here so late. What have you children been doing?

Serena: Don't worry Aunt Lisa, I kept watch of the time.

Lisa: And yet you're still cutting it close. Don't make the mistake of thinking you have more time than you do. If something happened to you as well...

Serena: Aunt Lisa, Please stop. I don't want to see you cry again.

Turner: We might have found something significant to the towns problem.

Lisa: What are you talking about?

Turner: What could be a part of why people have been turned to stone.

Turner is trying to gesture to the thing that Clemont is holding. Clemont walks up to Turner and whispers something to him.

Clemont(whispering): Are you sure she should know about this? It could get her hopes up.

Turner(whispering): What's wrong with hope? I think we could use some more hope.

Clemont(whispering): There's nothing wrong with hope, As long as we don't fail. But if we do, She may get depressed again.

Turner has an upset look on his face. He looks over to Serena as if he were asking for her opinion. She gives a look of agreement back to him. Turner turns around and faces Lisa, But puts his head down.

Turner: Never mind it's nothing, I'm sorry.

Lisa: I don't know what you kids are up to, But I trust you to be doing the right thing. Turner, Don't worry. Somehow things have to work themselves out. I know you're a little stressed right now, But don't give up yet. If you give up on people, You'll never see the best in them. That's why I believe in you. All of you.

With that Lisa gave them a smile and walked back to her room.

Ash: I get the feeling she already knows enough about what we're doing.

Bonnie: Clemont, I'm hungry.

Clemont: Suppose I'll go make some stew. How many am I cooking for?

Everyone raises their hand.

Clemont: Got it, Well see you guys in a little while when it's ready.

Clemont walks into the kitchen and Bonnie follows in behind.

Bonnie: Wait for me!

Turner: Sorry I was spoiling everything guys. I was so eager to see some more life around here.

Ash: It's fine man. I know how you feel, With desperation clinging on to you. It feels like there's nothing you can do, Yet you try as hard as you can anyway.

Serena(thoughts): Wow, Ash can be so good with his words.

Turner: Thanks man. Hey, By the way. We should have a battle sometime, okay?

Turner(thoughts): If I beat him, I'll know I'm worthy.

Ash: Yeah, That'd be great. But I'm pretty sure we'll need to wait until tomorrow.

Turner(smiling): Agreed.

Later, Clemont comes back into the room.

Clemont: Alright everyone, My stew is ready. You can come get some now.

Ash: Thanks Clemont, I'm starving.

Turner: I'll be there in a minute, I'm going to talk to Ms. Lisa and I'll tell her to come get some too.

Serena: Alright, Well come on. Let's eat.

Serena grabs Ash's hand and pulls him along with her into the dining room. Clemont follow them. Then Turner goes back toward Lisa's room.

In the dining room, Clemont brings out a pot of his stew. Everybody goes to sit where they were sitting from the previous night. The stew sits in the center of the table for everyone to scoop themselves some. Chespin is giving it a devouring look. Clemont sees this.

Clemont: Oh no you don't Chespin. You guys have some Pokefood.

Chespin(upset): Ches.

Serena: Don't you worry Chespin, I'll make you guys some pokepuffs later.

Chespin(excited): pin!

Now everyone is eating.

Bonnie: You did a good job Clemont.

Ash: Yeah, it's great.

Serena(nodding): Mhm.

Clemont: Thanks guys. It makes me happy to know that.

Soon after, Turner walks in and behind him is Lisa. They both take a seat where that were sitting last night.

Lisa: I'm sorry I didn't have anything made for you kids when you got back. I had gone to visit Robert.

Clemont: Its no trouble at all. I'm used to cooking our group something. I do a lot while we traveled together.

Ash: And he's good at it too. Serena's best at making desserts though.

Serena blushes.

Serena: Thanks Ash.

Turner: hmm.

Serena: What is it Turner?

Turner: It's nothing.

Serena: Okay. Well Aunt Lisa, Are you feeling better now?

Lisa: Don't you worry Serena. I'm fine, I just don't want to let my Robert feel lonely.

Ash: Wait, Do you mean he can tell if you're there?

Lisa: I don't know if he can or not. I don't even know if he's still in there anywhere, But just in case I do go visit him.

Turner has his head down. Serena feels so sad for both of them.

Serena: I think I'm done.

Serena gets ups and heads to her and Ash's room. A few moments later, Ash gets up to follow her.

Ash: I'm going to go check on her. Thanks again for dinner Clemont.

Ash walks out and back to their room. As he approaches the door, He can hear light sobs. He opens the door to bathe room and walks in. There she is on her bed with a pillow to her face. She must have heard him, Because she looks up to see who it is. Her eyes are glistening from tears. She tries to smile.

Serena: I didn't want you to see me like this. I want everyone to be happy, So I tried to keep to myself.

Ash: Serena, You don't have hide anything from me. I want to help you if I can.

Serena: I know, But still... I'd rather you not see this.

Ash: I know seeing others that you care for being sad makes you sad, But try not to focus too much on the bad of it all. Maybe think about how we can fix it, And how happy they'd be if you did. Then you can go out and fix it. Make it reality.

Serena wipes away her tears and gives a gentle smile.

Serena: Yeah, I'll try to do that.

After a few moments of silence Ash goes over to his bed.

Ash: Well, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning.

Serena: Okay..., And Ash.

Ash: Yeah, Serena?

Serena: Thank you... Thank you for always being there for me when I'm feeling down.

Ash: No problem Serena. I'm always there for people I really care about.

Serena: Goodnight.

Ash: Goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7: Prophecy

Then Ash wakes up. He looks over to the other side of the room to see if Serena is still sleeping, But she's not there. Immediately his mind flashes back to the night before, With a dream so vivid it's indistinguishable between reality. He hoped that would not be the case again. But he must be sure it's not, Immediately he gets up and runs to the kitchen, No one. He check all over the house with his heartbeat racing faster as each room shows up empty.

Ash(thoughts): It's happening again. No, Please don't let it happen again!

When he realizes the house is empty, He runs outside screaming in his last attempts to find out he's not dreaming.

Ash(yelling): Anyone, Please tell me if you're there!

It was silent. It remained silent just as the previous nights dream. It stayed that way for two minutes while Ash was kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes. But suddenly, A voice spoke to him.

Voice: I'd hoped you would be different, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Ash: What? Who are you?! How do you know me?!

Voice: Calm yourself, I only want you to realize what I'm doing.

Ash: What are you doing?

Voice: First, I need you to relax. Walk back into town where you did the last time.

Ash uncertain of what else he could do decided to listen to the voice for now. He got up and started walking in the direction of town. He hesitates for a moment fearing that he'd see the same thing he had last time.

Voice: Don't worry, We're going to take it easy first.

Ash: What do you mean?

Voice: Come on, Just trust me for now. I'll explain this to you lightly.

Ash continues to walk forward and talk with the mysterious voice as he does.

Ash: Okay, I'm moving. Now can you start explaining things? Maybe all this?

Ash gestured to his entire surroundings.

Voice: Alright, Lets start with this. You are in your mind right now. I however have control of what you see. There is reason for that, But I'll get back to it later. It simply seems easier to guide you through your thoughts like a map. That's why you're walking through Treemont right now.

Ash: Okay, So you did the same with me the night before?

Voice: Yes, Exactly.

Ash: But why did you-.

Voice: Quiet please. I already know what you're thinking. I'll explain further. Now let's talk about me. I'm Givvenna. My purpose is to help the planet, But I don't have a physical form. That's why I needed you. Maybe not you specifically, But some people would react differently to all of this than you. I needed someone who could listen and understand. Someone who'd be willing to learn. You are that someone Ash. I've seen how you planned to figure out how to stop this occurrence that plagues the city without it involving yourself. That's good, But you cannot match his power.

Ash: "His?"

Givvenna: Yes, His name is Joldaen. He is the one that is causing the tragedies in Treemont, And also he is my counterpart.

Ash: Huh?!

Givvenna: Yes, You see Joldaen and I were created thousands of years ago through ancient rituals to Arceus. I was created first, But even though I had all good intentions Arceus didn't approve of man making their own variations of Pokemon. Arceus sent out warning that if they tried to do it again the next variation would become corrupt, But they didn't believe in his words because I turned out so well. They believed they could make more helpful Pokemon to bless the planet with. However, Upon their next attempt they created Joldaen. Joldaen was much more powerful than I, Meaning he could help the planet more as intended. But as Arceus prophesied, Joldaen became corrupt. He wanted more power. He decided to attempt enslaving the humans. I knew that I couldn't allow that to happen. So I attempted to stop him, But my power was not enough. Upon the worst moment Arceus descended down himself and defeated Joldaen. He then gave the humans an object to use as their choice. It would be able to contain Joldaen for eternity, But also I would have to enter the object to use my power to keep it sealed. I knew that the cost was great, But I also knew that it was not in my place to exist anyhow. So I agreed to do so. For centuries I've sat there using my power to keep Joldaen concealed in a barrier, But one day everything had just opened. Joldaen escaped and I was free as well. The powers of Joldaen and I had been reduced by that artifact. I'd lost all physical form, But Joldaen still has a bit of a physical form. He can still attack you humans if it's night. His deadly touch has no mercy for humans. He will seek revenge until everyone is dead.

Ash: Whoa, So Arceus could come back and help again though right?

Givvenna: Yes, But he will not. Because of the humans accidentally releasing him. The container was a gift of mercy. Mercy will not be given again for them making another mistake.

Ash: What people did this?

Givvenna: Your archeologists. They were digging around in the cave drilling into it and somehow caused the container to split apart. It's not broken, It simply opens this way. But without each side connected tightly Joldaen was able to escape. As he escaped, He knocked the other half down. An archeologist heard the noise and found the piece. Sadly, I couldn't stop them because I don't have a form. However they didn't see Joldaen slip past them. He got away and has recovered enough to start attacking people. He only has part of a form, But that's all he needs to do so.

Ash: Okay, I understand now where you and he are from. But where are we going now and how are we going to defeat him?

Givvenna: Calm yourself again. I need you to think as clearly as you can. I may be able to interfere with ones mind slightly, But I need you to have a mindset that will assure that you're determined. Without true determination you will fail to defeat Joldaen. As I've said we will start easy. Here we are now.

Ash has arrived back at the park. There aren't any statues anywhere. It's a relief for Ash.

Givvenna: I'm going to show you your future. These are different realities, So there are many ways it can go depending on how you react. These are what could happen if your life is going extremely well.

Suddenly variations of Ash's future self start forming all over the park. Ash walks through it seeing all sorts of times at which he could be living.

Ash: Wow.

He sees one variation of himself somewhere in his mid twenties holding a baby while sitting in a recliner. His variant self is just looking down smiling. Ash goes to look at more. There are so many he could never possibly look at them all. He sees another. It's him battling with a Pokemon he's never seen before. He defeated someone and got a trophy of some kind for it. His variant looks to be in his upper teenage years. He goes to see another. It's pretty distant, But all he can see is he's getting married. The faces are indistinguishable, But the girl seems to have some honey blonde hair. He guesses this variant is in his early twenties. He looks at many more, But doesn't stop moving until he happened to find one that really peaked his interest. He was meeting with his old buddy Brock. He looks so much older to Ash. The two laugh at something.

Givvenna: You see? You could have an extremely bright future.

Ash: Well that's great, But now what?

Givvenna: Now we look at your futures counterpart. I'm sorry that I tried to do this before when you weren't ready, But it will help you see the importance of your goal.

Ash(thoughts): Oh no, So that means...!

Ash has a horrid look on his face.

Givvenna: Yes, You must see again why it's important for you to try your hardest to defeat Joldaen.

Suddenly all of the variations of his future change. Most of the things he sees are like nightmares. He looks over to one and it has himself and his Pokemon turned to stone. His friends are nearby crying and Serena has her arms wrapped around him. Another has him watching all of his friends turning to stone. He frantically moves on to the next and the next one hoping that these realities get better than the last. They don't though. Each one is terrible. He sees one that just has an older guy sitting up against a wall on the street. The mans clothes are torn and old. He keeps his eyes on this because it's not really bad to him. He walks closer to it. Suddenly the older guy looks up for something. He then recognizes the face. It was his own. Ash panics for a moment. He turns around to look away, But finds himself staring at a cemetery. In the cemetery he sees himself burying something or someone. He knows he shouldn't, But he walks closer to see what's being buried. He looks down into the hole. Tears slide down from his eyes. He was looking at Pikachu.

Ash: Stop! I get it.

Givvenna: Okay, but there is one more.

Ash braces himself for the next one that Givvenna wants him to see. All the others fade away and there lies only two things left in the park. It was a pair of stones. They were gravestones. The two stones sat side by side. Ash walked between them both and fell to his knees.

Ash: I should've seen this coming.

He just sat there and looked at them both with tears flowing fluently from his eyes. He knew what he saw wasn't his reality, At least not yet. But still it could be if things went worst in his life. He stood up.

Ash: I understand the importance of this task.

Givvenna: Good, But know this. It's even more important than you think.

Ash: How is it any different than now?

Givvenna: Joldaen isn't going to stay in Treemont forever as you can tell by the stones there. He's getting stronger each day. He'll eventually leave and cause that to happen. I'm also getting stronger each day, But my power still doesn't match his. The world will be in chaos before the month is over. He'll have the power to be in full form by then. You must defeat him within the next few days. For now he's only going to be in his shadow form. Meaning he has to wait until night to fight. Find him at night, And don't fail.

Ash: I won't.

Givvenna: Also, I know you have Pokemon of great potential, But you'll need to have even more power. I can lend you mine, But you'll need the other piece to the container that held us. You know where it is, But I think Joldaen has figured it out too. He mustn't get it or I can't lend you my power. Without it your playing with legendary power will assure your own death, But with it the Pokemon you use it on will gain ten times the strength. Which you'll need every bit of it. I think you know which Pokemon I advise you to use in your battle. After he is defeated, I will seal us back inside.

Ash nods his head.

Givvenna: Well then, Get those parts and put them together. I'll be waiting to apply my abilities to it. You'll know when its ready. I think it's time for you to wake up Ash. Goodbye.

Ash looks back at his parents gravestones then a flash of white light blinds him and then suddenly changes back to darkness. He opens his eyes. He's awake now. He looks across the room to see if Serena is still in bed, And she is. He's happy and relieved that she's there and he's not stuck in a nightmarish dream.

Ash(thoughts): She looks so peaceful. Haha, It's so cute.

Ash gets up and gets ready.

Ash(thoughts): I need to explain everything to everybody about the dream. But how am I going to get the other piece? Well, One step at a time I guess.

He walks out of the room and walks by Clemont and Bonnie's bedroom door when it suddenly opened. Ash stopped walking. Clemont came out of the room.

Ash: Morning Clemont.

Clemont: Huh? Well you're up earlier today aren't you?

Ash: Guess I am. Listen Clemont. It kinda happened again so if you could just have everyone meet in the living room in a bit, That'd be great.

Clemont: Sure, No problem Ash.

Ash continued walking into the living room. He was trying to plan out what he's going to say to them all. Meanwhile Clemont knocks on Serena and Ash's door.

Clemont: Serena, Ash wants everyone to meet in the living room soon! Try and be there, Okay?!

Serena is waking up now, Though she's upset to be woken up.

Serena: What?! Fine, I'm coming!

Serena gets up and gets ready for the day, But has something on her mind the whole time she does.

Serena(thoughts): I wonder what Ash wants us to meet about. What's so important to call a meeting?

As Clemont wakes up Turner and Bonnie, Serena goes into the living room to talk to Ash.

Serena: So what's up Ash?

Ash: Wait till Clemont, Bonnie, And Turner come in. It's another dream.

Serena(thoughts): Huh, Wonder what this one is about. Is it wrong that I hope I'm in it?

Before long Clemont comes in with Turner and Bonnie in behind him. They take a seat and are ready to listen.

Ash: Okay, So I had another dream last night. This is really important, A lot more than the last one. Guys... Unless I can stop that terror that's been turning people to stone, The world is in grave danger.

Everybody is in disbelief.

Turner: What?! Why?! How?!

Serena: Are you serious?

Clemont: You have to explain.

Bonnie just has a worried look on face. Clemont sees it and puts an arm around her.

Ash: Alright, I'm explaining. So...

Ash tells all the details of the story minus some specifics like his crying and all the exact visions of the future possibilities for him. After that it's quiet.

Ash: You guys think I'm crazy now, Don't you?

Serena(bursting out): No! It's just... A lot to take in.

Turner: Yeah it is.

Clemont: How are we going to get that other piece?

Ash: I don't know, I think we're going to have to talk to prof. Burkman. Oh, And one more thing.

Everyone listens in closely.

Ash: We've gotta do all of this really soon.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle

So the whole group just found out about what happened in Ash's dream and are in utter disbelief. All of them are curious still as to how they will mange to get the piece of the artifact that remains in the casing at the museum.

Turner: So, What's your plan? You gonna steal it?

Ash: No, I don't steal.

Serena: Then what are you going to do?

Ash: Well for starts, Ask nicely.

Clemont: Pffft, Haha. Seriously Ash, What's the plan though?

Ash: That is the plan.

Turner: Are you serious?! Will you not take this seriously? There are lives on the line.

Ash: I know, That's why I'm going to be very appeasing. Trust me, There's more to this than you think.

Serena: I trust you Ash.

Turner turns to Serena: Are you kidding me?! This is the worst idea ever!

Turner turns back to Ash: Our lives could be on the line, If not being slaves to that thing. Maybe consider a threat instead.

Ash: Sure.

Turner: Thank you.

Serena: What?!

Ash: After we ask nicely.

Turner: Oh you've gotta kidding me.

Bonnie(laughing): Hahahahaha!

Turner gives her a nasty look and she quickly quiets down.

Turner: Ash, I'm begging you. Please take this seriously, My parents lives as well as our own are on the line.

Ash: I am. I told you, Just trust me.

Turner sighs: Fine.

Clemont: Okay, So are you guys ready for us to go "Ask nicely."

Ash: Sure am.

Turner: Wait! Ash, How about we have that battle first?

Ash: I guess I could use the practice. It's been a while.

Clemont: Great idea, I'll call it for you.

Turner(thoughts): Perfect. Now I can prove myself. And if I do beat Ash... Haha, I'll know I'm more worthy than he is.

Serena: Okay, Well head outside and keep it far from the house please.

Ash: Will do.

Ash(thoughts): Hmm, I have no idea what kind of Pokemon he has. I better watch out for whatever comes.

Ash and Turner walk outside and separate the regulation distance. Of course Clemont is the one to assured them when they are far enough apart. Clemont then stands at the middle of the sideline ready to call the match. Serena and Bonnie stand at the sidelines eager to watch.

Clemont: Okay, Are good with a one on one match?

Ash and Turner both nod their heads in agreement.

Clemont: Alright, It's a one on one battle. Once one sides Pokemon is unable to continue the other one wins. Begin!

Ash: Alright Pikachu, I choose you! Don't let me down buddy.

Pikachu jumps down from Ash's shoulder and stands his place.

Pikachu: Pika!

Turner: Interesting. I'm going to with my go-to. Sceptile, Let's go!

Serena: Oh I remember. Turner had a Treeko as his starter. I remember he liked showing it off to me.

Turner flings out a Pokeball and Sceptile comes out ready for action.

Sceptile: Scep!

Turner is eager to attack.

Turner: Alright Sceptile, Leaf blade!

Sceptile lunges forward with razors extending from the sides of its arms.

Ash: Counter, With iron tail!

Pikachu's tail glows as it becomes hard as iron and dashes forward and then jumps into the air a few feet off the ground spinning to his left. As he comes off the turn his iron tail connects with Sceptile's leaf blade. A few times more they stole at each other, But fail to make body contact. Eventually Sceptile's size takes over as it turns and tail whips Pikachu back into the air.

Turner(thoughts): Yes, I'll know I'm more worthy of her if I beat him.

Ash(thoughts): It's like this guy has some kind of passion pushing him harder. I can feel it.

Ash: Pikachu, Electroball!

Turner: Sceptile, Push him back with leaf storm!

Serena(thoughts): Hmm, Turner seems to be battling more seriously right now, more than I've ever seen him battle before.

Pikachu does a backflip launching a ball of electricity at Sceptile, But not before Sceptile sent back a mass of sharp leaves directly at Pikachu.

The leaves would have been able to do massive damage, But the leaf storm was cut off by the electroball hitting Sceptile stopping Sceptile from continuing the the leaf storm. Sceptile falls to its knees at first with an electrical shock around it, But quickly gets up. Pikachu had landed on the ground.

Ash: Quick attack!

Quickly Pikachu dashes forward and smacked Sceptile right in the chest. Sceptile slid back a foot, But grabbed Pikachu and threw him. Pikachu went bouncing across the ground.

Turner: X-Scissor!

Sceptile burst forward making an X shape blade with the blades on its arms.

Ash: Thunderbolt!

Pikachu shocks Sceptile, But Sceptile fights the pain and reaches Pikachu hitting him with X-Scissor. Pikachu goes flying into a tree. He slides down and rolls over. Pikachu is completely out of it.

Clemont: Pikachu is unable to battle, That means...

Turner(thoughts): I won?!

Ash(thoughts): I lost?

Before Clemont can finish his sentence, Sceptile's legs quiver. He falls over drained of energy.

Clemont: It's a tie!

Ash runs over to Pikachu to take care of him. At the same time Turner ran to his Sceptile and congratulated him for his efforts.

Turner: You did good buddy, take some rest for a while.

Turner returned his Sceptile to his Pokeball. He then looks over to Ash.

Turner(thoughts): So I can compete with him. I may not be more worthy than him.

Turner now looks over to Serena.

Turner(thoughts): But now I know for sure. I'm just as worthy of her as he is. And she told me herself that I should go with the first girl I liked. Even though she hasn't noticed me yet, I've got more courage to try now.

Ash walks up to Turner with Pikachu in his left arm. He's holding out his hand to shake.

Ash: Good battle. I could feel the intensity.

Turner shakes his hand.

Turner: Thanks, But how about we head to a Pokemon center now? Sceptile could use it.

Ash: Sure thing.

So the gang heads out to the nearest Pokemon center in town. When they enter they're greeted by Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Hello and welcome to the Pokemon center, I'm-

Ash: Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: Why yes, How did you know?

Ash: We've met a lot of your cousins.

Nurse joy: Oh, Okay. May I take your Pokemon then?

Ash: Here you go. See ya soon Pikachu.

Turner: And my Sceptile too, Thank you.

Nurse Joy: Alright, Come back in an hour and they should be fully rested.

Serena: Alright, What do you guys wanna do now?

Clemont: We need to talk to the professor at the museum now.

Turner(sarcastic): Let's see this wonderful plan of yours works.

Ash: Trust me, He won't turn down the deal.

Turner: What deal?!

Ash: The one that starts by asking nicely.

Turner: Guy, I sure hope you haven't gone insane over night.

Ash doesn't even bother reacting to Turner's words. He just walked out of the Pokemon center and headed to the museum. Of course everyone followed, Even Turner. They were all standing outside of the building.

Clemont: Do we have to pay to get in again?

Turner: I don't know, Maybe because we only want to speak with

Prof. Burkman they'll let us in.

Suddenly there is a tapping on the glass beside them. All heads turned, It was Amelia. She was waving and then came outside to see them.

Amelia: Hi everyone. Hey Turner.

Turner(thoughts): Umm, Did she say hi to everyone and then me like it meant something? Or wait, No I get it. It's because she's like my best and only friend that I made here. Geez, I almost overthought it.

Turner: Hi, So Amelia. You wouldn't happen to know if there's any chance we could get in to speak with Prof. Burkman would you?

Serena: As in we could get in free as long as we head straight to his office.

Amelia: Oh, well I guess that'd be fine.

Ash: Thanks, It's really important that we talk to him about that piece of the artifact.

Amelia: What?! It's only a piece! No wonder they can't figure out much on it.

Turner: Sssshhhhh. We need it so we can stop the shadow creature from turning people to stone. And I can get my parents back.

Amelia has a look of shock on her face. She runs up and hugs Turner knowing how much it means to him to have his parents come back. He understands it, But he doesn't want the reminder. Perhaps it why he's stayed away from her since Ash, Serena, Clemont, And Bonnie arrived. He can't take it anymore or else he'll break down. He pushes her back easily.

Turner: We need to see Prof. Burkman. Can you take us in?

Amelia tries to fight back her own tears.

Amelia: Yeah... Yeah, I think so. It doesn't really matter though, Because I'd do it for you, Even if it got me fired.

Amelia quickly turns to lead them through the building as they follow. As they walk, Serena is in a deep thought the whole way there.

Serena(thoughts): Oh my, I may have been wrong when I told him to go for the first girl. But if he cares about the first one so much then wouldn't that be the right one for him. I really want him to be happy. It's so obvious she really cares for him. How do you tell someone who they should try to be with in a situation like this? I guess the odds are that he may not ever see the first girl again. If he does he can always be with her then I guess. I'll tell him later that he should be with Amelia instead of listening to my stupid advice, But not right now. We need to solve a bigger problem first.

Just as Serena finished her thought, Amelia had brought them to the professor's door once again. She grabs the handle and turns it.

Amelia: Alright everyone, Here we are.

She opened the door and let everybody walk in. She walked in last and shut the door behind her. Prof. Burkman looked up at all of them and sighed.

Prof. Burkman: What is it now? I need to be working.

Ash: We want to talk to you about that artifact in the museum case.

Prof. Burkman: Well I know nothing more than I did the first time you were here, So what do want?

Ash: I'd like to ask you if we could temporarily barrow it, Please?

Prof. Burkman: Hahahahahaha, Of course not.

Turner(sarcastic): Great plan Ash.

Ash ignores Turner for now and starts taking off his backpack.

Ash: Well, How about we make a deal?

Prof. Burkman: What could you do to make me want to give you an ancient artifact that belongs to the museum?

Ash reaches into his backpack.

Ash: Well, I could give you something just as valuable. Or in fact even more valuable to you.

Ash pulls out the other half of the artifact. Prof. Burkman is staring it down with wide eyes as Ash holds it.

Prof. Burkman: Where did you get that?

Ash: We were exploring the cave you mentioned and found something your archeologists didn't.

Prof. Burkman: Why would you want to trade in one for the other?

Ash: We don't want to do that. We want to use the other piece for just tonight, And after that you can have both of them.

Prof. Burkman: Hmm...

Turner, Clemont, And Serena are freaking out.

Serena: Uh Ash, What are you doing?

Clemont: I don't think, Even if everything goes well that that's a good idea.

Turner: Are you crazy, You don't leave something like that in just anyone's hands! And Clemont's right, That's if we aren't all turned to stone soon.

Ash: Think about it. If we succeed then this would be a safe place for it to be assured it won't be reopened. They have security. And they could learn about it. And well if we don't succeed..., Then it won't matter anyways now will it.

Prof. Burkman: So it's a matter of life or death is it?

Ash nods his head.

Prof. Burkman: I see... Well I trust you. And this is a big deal for the museum and our research.

Ash: There's just one more thing I have to request from you. When I give it them both to you... If I get to give them to you. And you know what I mean by "if". They'll be put together containing two ancient Pokemon. I just need to know that you won't allow it to be opened again so this incident never happens again.

Prof. Burkman considers his words carefully.

Prof. Burkman: I assure you, I won't let that happen. I accept your deal, If these are the final terms. Ash nods head and walks forward to shake on it. The professor shakes hands with Ash and deal had been made.

Serena: Ash..., Don't say "if" again please. It makes me uncomfortable.

Ash gives her a smile of reassurance.

Ash: Don't worry Serena, I'll beat Joldaen. Thanks for always giving a confidence boost.

Serena: Much better, And you're welcome.

Prof. Burkman: If you wouldn't mind telling me just a bit more about these Pokemon, It'd be great for my research.

Ash goes ahead and explains the whole story to the professor. The man is intrigued beyond measurement. After all is done, He heads out to the exhibit that contains the piece of the artifact. The professor notifies a guard to open the case. Of course not without question, But the professor's authority overruled the guard's. He had Ash put the piece in his bag so no one would question him.

Prof. Burkman: I expect to see it by the morning, Before people have a chance to question its whereabouts.

Ash: Sure thing, But I might have it by tonight if...

Ash looks back to Serena with an apologetic face.

Ash: I mean when..., When I'm done with the battle.

Serena gives a sweet thankful smile in return. Turner sees it, The look in her eyes.

Turner(thoughts): I'll have to act soon. I think I'm already losing my opportunity to win her over. But should I even bother? She likes him already, It's obvious. No, Shut up Turner! You can still do this.

Ash: Well guys, We should get going. I need to get Greninja warmed up with some light training. I'll see you soon professor.

The professor nods to Ash. The group heads back to the front door, All the while the professor waves them goodbye. But, As they near the entrance Amelia wants to speak to Turner again.

Amelia: Hey Turner, Wait!

Turner sighs, He knows she isn't going to make it easy on him. She makes it difficult for him to focus on Serena. To him she's really beautiful and nice, But he's trying to go for the one he had grown up with.

Amelia: If it's true... That this could be all or nothing... Then I want you to have something.

Turner is extremely curious as to what she could have to give to him that would need to be given in these circumstances that the world could be destroyed. Would it be helpful in the fight maybe?

Turner: What is it Amelia?

Amelia: Well...

Amelia has her head down slightly, but her face is still visible. It suddenly starts turning red faster and faster. She knew it was showing, So she acted quickly and stepped towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Ash, Serena, Clemont, And Bonnie were all watching with a bit of shock. Turner is surprised too, He doesn't know to be happy or sad or even mad.

Turner(thoughts): That was nice. I mean no, Now Serena will think we should be a thing. Why did she have to that! It could be good if Serena got jealous. *sigh* I couldn't be mad with Amelia though. I like her, But I like Serena too. Just move on, I gotta get outta here.

Turner: Umm... We need to be moving so Ash can train. So hope I see you later . Bye.

He starts out the doorway as all but Amelia followed. As Turner was worried about, Serena is thinking about what she saw as they walk.

Serena(thoughts): So it's obviously true Anelia likes Turner now more than ever. But he acted funny about it. It must be him trying to wait for that other girl, Even though I'm sure he has feelings for her. Maybe I should tell him to forget about the first girl already.

The group has walked back to the Pokemon center where Pikachu and Sceptile are waiting on them. Pikachu is ecstatic to see Ash again. Immediately, The mouse based Pokemon runs up and onto the shoulder of its trainer. At the same time, Turner is talking to his Sceptile about something.

Ash: Alright let's head out to the battlefield for a while.

Ash brought out Greninja and began some routine exercises.

Turner(thoughts): So that's the Pokemon that is so powerful enough that it for some reason has a chance in the battle tonight. Of course that's with the boost that this Givvenna is supposed to be giving. Hmm...

After a while of everyone sitting around watching Ash and Greninja train together, Eventually the sun started to set. Ash decided something during his training.

Ash: Hey guys, It's getting pretty late now. I think you should all head back to Ms. Lisa's house.

Serena: No, We'll be there for your fight.

Ash: I don't want you there, Any of you. I don't want you to get turned to stone or something because of all that's going on.

Clemont: Well, If you lost I don't think it'd matter because this Joldaen thing would take over the world, So.

Ash(sarcastic): Thanks Clemont, Real good support from you.

Turner: Well, I think he's right. We have no purpose being there and could get hit by some of the attacks if they're big enough.

Serena: No, I'm not going to sit back and not at least watch. I already want to help you fight, Ash.

Ash: Please Serena, I can't stand the thought of anyone getting hurt just to be there for me.

Serena doesn't like the idea of not being there, But she knows how much Ash cares that they aren't.

Serena: Fine, We'll wait back at my Aunt's. But, Don't you get hurt okay?

Ash: Okay. You guys need to hurry and go. I'll be in the middle of town where Greninja should be able to sense when Joldaen is near.

They all said their goodbye to him for now, But Ash remembered something.

Ash: Wait! One more thing. Clemont, I need you to take my other Pokemon for me. Except Pikachu.

Clemont: Sure thing Ash.

Ash: And Bonnie, I want you to hold Pikachu for me okay?

Pikachu seemed unhappy with it, But Bonnie's face lit up hearing that she was being trusted to hold the cute Pikachu while he was gone.

Bonnie: Yes!

She took Pikachu and wrapped him in her arms.

Pikachu(sad): Pika pi.

Ash: Alright, We'll be going now. See you guys later and wish me luck!

All of them waved as they began to hurry back to safety. A little later Ash has arrived in the center of town and the rest of the group made it to Serena's Aunt's home.

Ash: Here we are. It's now time to wait until it's darker.

The others got back to Lisa's home, But were surprised when they saw Lisa talking with Amelia in the living room. Serena nudges Turner over in Amelia's direction.

Turner(thoughts): *sigh* And this is what I was afraid of. Serena is pushing me towards someone else.

Clemont and Bonnie go back to their own room for the time being.

Lisa: Well, I think I'll go read something.

Lisa gives a knowing look to Turner as she walks out of the room.

Turner: Amelia, What are you doing here? Especially this late, You won't have time to make it home now.

Amelia: I'd been talking to Ms. Lisa for the past half hour. I'm here because I need some kind of answer.

Turner(thoughts): Oh no.

Amelia: What I did today, I might have done because I felt like the world was ending. Turner, I know it's not really a great time. But, I need to know if maybe... If the world was ending, What would you do?

Turner knows what she meant, Though it sounded strange at first.

Turner: Amelia..., I just haven't figured out everything yet. I really-

Clemont: Um, Sorry to interrupt but Serena isn't here anymore!

Turner: What?! We have to go find her, Before she gets caught up in trouble.

So Turner, Clemont, Amelia, And even Bonnie went searching for her. But back with Ash and Greninja. They are talking to Givvenna at the moment.

Ash: Okay, Me and Greninja are ready. Lets go ahead and use our power Greninja.

Ash and Greninja use their bond. The water shuriken on Greninja's back grows bigger and sharper than its original form. Greninja takes on the appearance of his trainer.

Givvenna: Good, Now put the pieces of the artifact together. Then holding the artifact, I'll transfer my power into it so you can send the power to your Pokemon.

Ash pulls out both of the pieces from his bag. He puts them together and they slide into place. Givvenna uses his power on the artifact and it begins to glow with a blue aura.

Givvenna: I can still speak to you, But I don't intend on distracting you while you battle him.

Ash nods while looking at the artifact glowing in his hands.

Ash: Okay, Here it goes.

Ash(thoughts): I guess just aim and shoot or something.

Ash pointed the front of the artifact right at Ash-Greninja. Suddenly the aura slid off of it and slowly flowed towards Ash-Greninja. Soon it was covering Ash-Greninja's whole body. He looked more fierce than before. Even the water shuriken on his back grew larger and sharper again. Suddenly a roar came out from around a corner frightening them.

Givvenna: Put it in your bag, You won't need it anymore until he's defeated. Good luck.

Ash did as Givvenna said and slid it into his backpack. A black puddle of darkness slid across the ground from behind a building a few blocks down and started rising. It was forming into a four legged beast. It was like a giant dog made out of black fog. Some of the fog could be seen evaporating off of the outside of it. Two red lights appeared as its eyes. It was Joldaen. He was looking for the pieces that Ash had. Without hesitation, Joldaen sent an overly large shadow ball right towards them. Ash-Greninja used a water shuriken and both collided for a big explosion that could be heard from anywhere in the city.

Ash(thoughts): That shadow ball was huge. We gotta watch out for that, Greninja.

Ash: Try up close, Use aerial ace.

Ash-Greninja dashed forward ready to strike, But Joldaen was very large. Joldaen kicked at Ash-Greninja sending him flying up into the air. Ash knew he had to think fast.

Ash: Double team!

Ash-Greninja started multiplying all over the sky. There were at least a hundred copies visible.

Ash: Now, Water shuriken!

Joldaen watched helplessly as he started firing powerful dark beams everywhere at the copies. All the Ash-Greninja's threw their water shurikens. Joldaen roared with pain from the hit. But the damage wasn't sufficient enough. It would take many more blows to defeat the threat.

Ash: Lets hit him with more power this time, Water shuriken!

Ash-Greninja jumped up high and was grabbing out a massive water shuriken. The emotion in Ash to save the planet was giving him a boost. He quickly threw it and it connected with Joldaen again. Joldaen was getting mad and shot a consistent dark beam at Ash-Greninja. But Ash knew if he could stay up close, The ranged attacks would be useless.

Ash: Dodge it, Get close!

Ash-Greninja ran in close avoiding the dark beam with his speed. Ash wanted to take advantage of the range.

Ash: Use cut!

But again, Ash and Ash-Greninja were surprised by Joldaen's counter attack. Joldaen used massive dragon claws. He easily overpowered Ash-Greninja knocking him all the way back in front of a building. Immediately Joldaen used a massive shadow ball as Ash-Greninja tries to get up. Ash saw it coming and through him Ash-Greninja knew it was coming too, But it was too late to move.

As Ash-Greninja was struck by Joldaen's oversized shadow ball, He went flying back into a building. Joldaen sees their connection as Ash is falling to his knees with pain. It was their weakness, To strike the trainer instead of the Pokemon. It's true Ash was stronger with the bond as well, But not as strong as Ash-Greninja. The idea to kill the trainer would be the most evil, yet effective thing to do. Joldaen flings his stone shadow ball attack towards Ash now. The attack has the power to turn a human to stone regardless of the bond. Ash-Greninja is still climbing back out of the rubble of the building. Ash sees the grayish shadow ball about to make contact with him. There's no time to move out of its way. Ash braces himself with his eyes closed.

Ash(thoughts): It's all over. I..., We are all doomed now.

Suddenly the scream of a girl fills his ears.

Ash(thoughts): No, It can't be!

Ash opened his eyes and saw her on the ground out to the front left of him.

Ash crawls over to be by her.

Ash(crying): Serena..., You shouldn't have...

Serena looks back at him. She's unable to move herself, Because she's extremely hurt. Her clothes are torn and ripped in random places.

Serena: Yes I should have... Ash, You and Greninja are the worlds only hope. If I didn't, Then we'd all be doomed.

The stone is now covering her knees. Ash has a serious look in his face now. He hears Ash-Greninja to his right. He knows he has to hurry back to the fight. He slowly rises and looks at Ash-Greninja who's looking back at him.

Ash: Let's end this.

Ash-Greninja nods and runs forward.

Ash is filled with rage. He starts yelling so loud the whole town could've heard it. He's filled with pure emotion. As he does something's happening to the aura on Ash-Greninja.

Ash(yelling): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

He yells for about fifteen seconds. Each second he does the aura grows around Ash-Greninja. The aura is also shifting colors. It's sliding from its original blue glow to a purplish one and then finally stops changing once it's red. As the aura was changing it grew five times larger than it had normally been. It wavered like the flame of a bonfire. Ash-Greninja took on Ash's rage, Because of the bond they share. Ash hardly knew what his next words were about, He just knew that Ash-Greninja must have shared the idea with him.

Ash: Fire shuriken!

Ash-Greninja dashed forward faster than it's ever moved before. He moved so fast that he was invisible to the human eye. He sped up the side of a building and leaped nearly a mile high into the air above Joldaen. He charged his fire shuriken quickly. Its appearance wasn't orange. It was now extremely red as well as five times its original size. That means it's about ten times as long as he is tall.

Ash realizes the raw power of this will devastate the entire area. He looks over to Serena who's stomach is now turned to stone. He jumps over her, Covering the top of her. As he did they looked into each other's eyes. Serena, Unknowing of what's coming starts to speak to him.

Serena: Ash...

Though it was all happening within a brief moment, Joldaen attempted to counter it with a dark beam. The dark beam of energy shot straight up towards the fire shuriken. Ash-Greninja flung the fire shuriken down at lightning speed. Even thunder followed because of it ripping air apart so fast. The large beam of darkness proved to be nothing compared to this mega fire shuriken that sliced right through it until it hit Joldaen. A mass explosion happened. The blast destroyed a few blocks. Ash was covering Serena on the outer edge of the blast radius. It was ripping the backside of his clothes open. Even some debris was hitting him. By the end of it, His back had large cuts all over. Ash and Serena kept looking at each other through the explosion. When it stopped he looked over and saw Joldaen completely unconscious. He looked right back at Serena with a smile on his face. The others have already come up and see Ash and Serena from a distance. Bonnie is excited to go talk to them, But Clemont's stops her before she does.

Bonnie: Clemont, What are you doing? I want to see them.

Turner and Amelia were with Clemont and Bonnie as well. Both were listening to what he was saying.

Clemont: Look, Serena's body is stone from her chest down.

Turner: Wha-?!

Clemont: I think they're having a moment. Just sit back for a moment.

Ash: Serena, We did it. It's all over.

Ash looks down and sees that the stone is still rising up her body.

Ash: What? Why didn't it stop?! Why won't it stop?!

He's looking up yelling it now. The others just watch as they've realized what's happening.

Ash(yelling): It's supposed to stop!

Ash is clearly trying to speak to Givvenna. Givvenna finally responds where everyone can hear him.

Givvenna: I didn't say that you could undo the things that have already been done... Only that defeating Joldaen would stop it from happening to anyone else.

Ash: You have power. You can undo it!

Givvenna: Sadly no, I can't. I'm not as powerful as Joldaen.

Turner has his head down with his hat pulled down to cover his face. Amelia looks over to him and sees it. She couldn't see his face, But she then saw a single drop of water fall from behind the hat. She went to hug him for support, But he saw her feet moving his way and knew what she was doing. He put his hand out to stop her from reaching him. She realized that he wouldn't let her hug him and stopped trying.

Ash looks back at Serena now with her neck turning to stone.

Ash: I'm so sorry...

Ash's eyes are full of water. Serena doesn't like it. But now she feels as her inevitable death eases closer, It's time to tell him.

Serena: Ash, Before I go..., You need to know... I love you.

Ash is hit by load of emotions. He's confused, But needs to respond quickly.

Ash(thoughts): What?! I-I don't know what to say. I just find out about this, And I don't know what to do. I don't know how to feel about this yet. I just want her to know that whatever happens, I care about her. How do I say that? Wait! If this is how she feels, I'll embrace it as a goodbye... Goodbye...

Ash knew he didn't have time to think, But he wanted to give her something he figured she'd want, even though it didn't determine how he felt. He could figure that out later. Ash leaned in and kissed Serena until her lips turned to stone. As he did that, He figured out something he almost wished he hadn't now. He was going to miss her more than he thought.

Ash: I love you too.

The sound brought tears to her eyes. The tears started falling from her eyes as she turned to stone. And now finally, Serena had fully turned to stone. Turner realized something watching this.

Turner(thoughts): She was never going to love me back, Even if she was still alive. She was already in love with the guy that deserves her. I already have a great, caring, beautiful girl beside me. How I couldn't see that disappoints me.

Turner looked at Amelia to his right with tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her to show her that he's here for her and gave her a smile. She was still crying, But she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him.

The tears from Serena were still there on the stone surface of her face. Ash watched as they were dwindling down her face, But his own were falling onto her as well.

To be continued...

—

Thank you so much for the read. I hope I made it extra interesting for you. Also, I'm not too great at making battles I think. So if you let me know if you liked the battles, I can try more in the future. Otherwise I may try to stop. I realize the ending for this chapter may have triggered someone, but there's one chapter left. I'd like to go ahead and thank the people who kept up with the story, because it gives me more inspiration to write.

Word count(including these): 5,632


	9. Chapter 9: Recovery (part 1)

That was it, It was all over. Serena had been taken from Ash right then and there. He wouldn't let go of her though, He stayed lying on top of her holding onto her. Tears flood his eyes and nothing but silent sobs came from everyone else. But eventually, Givvenna had to get his attention.

Givvenna: Ash, I know that you're in pain, But you must act quickly. I need you pull out the pieces and start putting them together. I go in, Pulling Joldaen in with me. We can't let him regain consciousness.

Ash didn't want to move. He'd rather lie there forever. But he knew what he had to do. He knew what he wanted to do. If not for anything else, He wanted Joldaen to suffer waiting in the prison that is the artifact forever. He can hardly keep balance of his anger and his sadness. He pulls out the pieces from his bag. His hands are shaking as he holds them.

Ash: Okay, Here they are.

Givvenna: Thank you, I'm sure Arceus will be pleased.

Ash: Yeah whatever.

Ash starts sliding the pieces together and suddenly the aura around Ash-Greninja flows to the artifact. And then the shadowed figure Joldaen starts getting sucked into it as though he were a liquid. After he was completely inside, The pieces finished closing themselves together and the light blue aura now surrounded the artifact. As Givvenna was closing it, He said his last word.

Givvenna: Goodbye.

It was done, The artifact had been sealed and Givvenna was going to keep it that way forever. The world had been saved because of Ash and Greninja, But Ash didn't care in the least bit. The world had still ended for him. His facial expression stayed the same, Depressed, Angry, Sad. Now he just sat there staring at Serena. But suddenly, Beams of light shot down through the clouds in the sky. They were coming down one by one. It seemed like they were all going down far off in the direction of the park. There were eight of them. And now another shot down from somewhere else directly above them. Ash watched in curiosity as the ray of light shot right in front of him. It was on Serena. It seemed at first like nothing was happening, But then... Parts of Serena's body were starting to change. It was turning her back from stone. Slowly but surely it was turning her back into a normal person again. Ash had hope again. After Serena changed back completely, She was either dead or unconscious. Her eyes were shut and body limp. Ash was in a panic, He tried calling out to her to see if she could hear him. Everyone else was watching in amazement, Especially Turner.

Ash: Serena! Serena, Are you okay?!

After he got no response, He started checking for any signs of life. He needed anything to work right now. He couldn't tell if she was breathing, But he did check for a heartbeat.

Ash(thoughts): Hold on Serena. Yes! I feel it.

Ash found her heart beating, Bit it was very slow. He made the decision then and there on what he was about to do. Ash looked up excited to his friends in the distance, But it quickly went away as he spoke to them.

Ash: She's alive! But I need to get her to a hospital! Her heart is barely beating!

Ash without a second thought, Immediately shoved the artifact into his bag, Got up and picked up Serena in his arms. And just like that he started running towards the city's hospital. Everyone was worried for her, But there was something else on Turners mind. Without a word, He took off in another direction.

Amelia: Turner, Where are you going?!

He didn't answer. He didn't even look back, He just continued sprinting through town. Amelia cares a lot for him though, She took off straight for him. She had an idea where he was going, He must be going to the park. He must have desperately wanted to find his parents. Amelia was losing ground on him, Turner was a lot faster than her. But Clemont and Bonnie stayed back, They weren't sure who to follow, Ash and Serena or Turner and Amelia.

Clemont: I guess we should go see how Serena is doing.

Bonnie: You know Turner just has to be going to check on his parents, Right?

Clemont: Yeah, So.

Bonnie: What if they need to get to the hospital too? Don't you wanna help them?

Clemont hadn't considered that. If Serena was turned to stone and in such a bad state, Maybe everyone would be like that. And with the city being in danger from Joldaen, No one would be around to help those people because they're all going to be inside their homes or wherever they go to feel safe for the night.

Clemont: Good thinking Bonnie. They might be in need right now, Let's go.

Bonnie has smile of self pride, Then runs with Clemont after Turner and Amelia. Of course Clemont drags behind. Clemont feels like asking Bonnie to slow down as a natural reaction, But he knows he can't ask her to do that. That those people could be in desperate need right now, And only he, Bonnie, Turner, and Amelia might be able to help them. He pushes himself harder than usual to keep up with her. But back with Ash, Who's carrying Serena. Ash is breaking a sweat because he was running as fast as he could all the way there. Serena is still unconscious. He's just arrived at the hospital and running through the doors of the emergency room.

Ash: She needs help! Someone... Please!

They weren't expecting anyone to be coming in at night like this. Immediately, Some staff from behind a desk notified some others. A couple of nurses rush out with an emergency stretcher. They have Ash lie her down on top of it. They start moving her towards some doors and Ash follows. They notice it and stop for a moment. The nurse talks to Ash.

Nurse: I'm sorry, But you can't come into the room.

Ash: What, Why not?

Nurse: Well, Unless you're family... And I'm assuming you're not, No one is allowed in.

Ash didn't like the thought of doing it, But he knew he'd have to lie if he wanted to follow along with them.

Ash: I-I'm her... cousin.

The nurse gave him a look. He knew that she knows that he isn't her cousin. The look says it all. Ash is expecting some kind of backlash, But the nurse just gave a sly smile.

Nurse: You're going to have to wait outside while the doctor does an examination and possible surgeries.

Ash was upset that he couldn't be in there with her at all times, But he nodded his head. He understood why and it was probably best he let the doctors have their space. Speaking of doctors, He saw two of them walk into the room behind her.

Nurse: Can you please tell me what happened to her? It would help us determine how to help her.

Ash knew it was too complicated to explain it all, So he summed it up in hopes she could hurry to helping Serena.

Ash: We were attacked by the shadow.

Nurse: And aren't turned to stone? That seems lucky. Alright, Well I'll inform you when there's more information. You can take a seat over there.

She pointed to a bench behind him. Ash started to turn around and walk towards it. She immediately saw his back. It was covered in cuts and blood. His clothes were torn badly. How could he not notice this? It had to be extremely painful.

Nurse: Oh my goodness! Boy, Are you okay?!

Ash turned around confused.

Ash: Huh?

Nurse: Your back, It's very bloody and cut up. Are you alright?

Ash suddenly felt a lot of of pain kick back in.

Ash: Ow.

He hadn't realized it was that bad. He was too worried about Serena to think about it. The adrenaline from running her here was keeping it out of mind. But after thinking about it again, He started cringing at it. He felt like he'd been taking lashes from a whip. The nurse sighed.

Nurse: That's what I thought.

She turned and saw another lady shortly down the hall.

Nurse: Jessica, I need you to patch up this boy. I've got to help .

Jessica nods and walks straight over to Ash.

Jessica: Come into this other room.

She led him into the very next room by Serena's room and sat him down up on the edge of a bed. Ash could hear some muffled words being spoken every so often, But couldn't understand a single one. Jessica began raising the backsides of his shirt.

Jessica: Well, It's a little gushy, But we can wrap it up.

She began taking wipes and cleaning off his back first to keep clean it and to help with infection. It was hurting Ash having pressure on his back. He was cringing, But kept calm. Then she stood in front of him and began taking some type of bandages and was wrapping the around his body.

Ash(thoughts): It must be cut up everywhere back there.

She was still wrapping him up when Ash heard more muffled words coming from Serena's room.

Doctor: Hurry - - her!

?: - the -!

?: Her - - slow-!

Ash: What's going on?

Jessica: I'm sure they're working on it.

Then a subtle whining sound starts ringing. Ash is freaking out.

Ash: What is that?!

Jessica didn't answer him.

Ash(yelling): What is it?!

After no answer again, Ash starts lunging off of the seat wanting to go see Serena immediately and Jessica has to start holding him down. Again he hears more muffling.

Doctor: Grab - -! Now!

But back to Amelia now. She's been heading towards the town park after Turner. She's almost there, But Turner left her in the dust. So when she did get there, He'd already been there for a minute. She went into the park and saw him. There he was, Wrapped in the arms of his parents. She stopped and enjoyed the sight. It was still dark, But she could still see their faces well. He was happy, Crying even. The same went for his parents, Especially his mother. His mom seemed to be holding him with a deadly tight grip.

Amelia(thoughts): I couldn't imagine if it was my family.

She looked around and saw the other people, There were six of them including . Thankfully, None of them appeared to be hurt at all. They were all talking together, Confused as ever. She heard one of them saying something about "What day is it?" She decided she'd go try to clear some things up for them when she heard her name called.

Turner: Amelia! Come here, I want to reintroduce you to my family.

Amelia had been confused by that. She'd already met them once before, Back before the incident. Why would she need to be _re_ introduced? She walked over to him, Unsure of what the point was when they'd already met before. She stood by him and he took her hand. She was surprised, But started to realize where this was going.

Turner: Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Amelia... My girlfriend.

Of course Amelia is blushing hard right now. She hadn't thought that they would be there yet, And Turner already claimed it to his parents who seem to quite happy about it to her relief.

Amelia(thoughts): Well, I guess it's official. I can't believe he called me his his girlfriend.

Just the thought seemed to be making her giddy.

Turner's Mom: Aww, That's adorable.

Now Turner started turning red. He was so excited to have his family back that he didn't even think about how embarrassing it could be when he told them. He knew that Amelia knew how embarrassed he was, Because she squeezed his hand. It helped him focus more on her than what his mom just said. Out of nowhere, He heard a shout behind them.

Bonnie: Come on, Clemont!

Bonnie and her wheezing brother had just arrived, She had been dragging him by the arm. Turner waved them over.

Turner: Hey, Over here!

Bonnie dragged Clemont by his arm over to Turner, Amelia, And his family. Clemont takes breathes in between words.

Clemont: We're... Here.

Turner's parents haven't met Clemont and Bonnie, So they're still confused in meeting them.

Turner: Hey guys, These are my parents.

Clemont is still catching his breath.

Bonnie: Hi, I'm Bonnie. And this is my brother Clemont.

Turner's Dad: Nice to meet you kids.

Bonnie suddenly remembered why they were there. She had a surprised look on her face all of a sudden.

Bonnie: You aren't hurt?

She looked back at the other group of people that were there and had been turned to stone too. No one had a scratch.

Bonnie: _Nobody_ got hurt?

Turner's Mom: No, Should we have been hurt?

Turner: No, Of course not! It's just that Serena...

Turner remembered that Serena was in a bad condition, But he wanted to see if his parents were alive. Thank goodness they were, But if no one is in need of help here then he wanted to make sure Serena was ok.

Turner's Mom: Serena?! Serena is here?

Turner: Yes, But she's at the hospital. I have to go check on her.

Turner steps in front of his parents and wraps his arms around them, One for each of them. His eyes are watering up from the happiness of having them back when it seemed like they were gone forever, And that Serena was in trouble now and she'd always been a close friend to him. They returned the hug adding in for a great family moment.

Turner: I'll explain more later, But I need to go quickly. I love you.

Turner's Dad: Do what you have to. We love you too son.

Turner: Thanks.

Turner then backed up and waved goodbye and started walking with Amelia, Clemont, And Bonnie to the park exit.

Turner's Mom: Goodbye, See you at home then honey!

Clemont is aching at the thought of going all the way to the hospital now. But something else is itching his mind.

Clemont: So, Why would Serena be hurt and no one here was?

None of them really knewthe answer because they were late to arrive, But Amelia had a thought about it.

Amelia: Well her clothes were torn and she looked really bruised and cut up. I don't think it had anything to do with being turned to stone.

Clemont: Like, She was attacked first?

Amelia: Yeah, Maybe.

Turner: Doesn't matter now, Let's hurry up and get there.

They all nodded in agreement that it was more important to get moving. Turner started dashing forward ahead of the rest of them, Eager to see how Serena is. Everyone else follows along. Clemont too, Even though he was dreading the run again. But he could push himself for a friend. So off they were to the hospital.

To be continued...

—

Okay, so lol. After seeing my word count get a little hectic, I decided that it'd be best if I split it into an arc of three parts. I hope I kept it interesting for you. I'm sorry for taking so long on a chapter to be released, but I guess I lost incentive for awhile and just got busy. Thanks for reading. Two more parts and it's over.

Word count(including these): 2,615


	10. Chapter 9: Recovery (part 2)

Back with Ash in the hospital room next to Serena's.

Ash: Let go of me!

He starts crying and his voice starts croaking as he says his next words.

Ash: I need to see her.

Jessica clearly saw how much he cared about Serena.

Jessica: It won't help for you to be in there. You have to keep calm. If not for any other reason, Then for her, Okay?

Ash tried to calm himself down with a deep breath. He stopped pushing to get up, And sat still. He was doing it for Serena and tried to keep that thought. Jessica loosened her grip on him as she felt him calming down. Ash had nodded his head. But noise could still be heard coming from Serena's room.

Doctor: Alright, Here - the -.

It made Ash all the more nervous. He'd been clinching onto the edge of the bed with a deadly grip. His hands were red. Jessica hadn't quite let go of him, In case he were to dash for the door. More noises came from the room. It sounded like skidding and then the doctor yelled again.

Doctor: Clear!

Ash heard the doctor's word clearly. It sent him into mental panic. He'd heard that only used in movies or shows, But he understood what it meant. It must've meant Serena's heart had stopped and this was their attempt to revive her. This moment was everything. If she was gone and they failed to bring her back, What would his life be like? He'd seen some of the possibilities that Givvenna had shown him, But those were for if he lost to Joldaen. He begins to imagine everything within an instant. What would it would if she lives..., What it would be if she's gone... He can see himself. Older, But the same. He's on his front porch. Standing right beside him, Serena. Still as beautiful as ever, Also noticeably older. She was holding something dearly in her arms. It was a small pink blanket. And inside of it, A child. It was their baby girl. And standing in front of the proud parents was a boy. The boy was looking back at them as they did the same. He had Raven black hair with ocean blue eyes. Clearly, He was their son. He also had a backpack and looked ready for an adventure. Ash felt the emotions of his older self. Proudness, Sadness, And happiness all at once. These were the combined emotions Ash felt as he was seeing his son off for an adventure of his own.

Boy: Well, I'm off to get my first Pokemon.

Older Serena: I'm sure you'll be as great as your father, Honey.

Older Ash: I look forward to your challenge.

The boy smiled with excitement from his dad's words. He loved hearing that the champion himself already expected the boy to get far enough to challenge him. The boy ran up to his parents and gave them both one last hug, One arm around each of them. His arms were only wrapping around their legs. They each tried returning it with a hand on his back. He then backed away trying to regain himself. He looked his baby sister.

Boy: And maybe she'll be a great performer like you, Mom. She could be the next queen of the region.

Older Serena: Haha, Maybe.

Older Ash: If that's what she wants to do, I'm sure she'll be great at it.

After a nod, The boy lifted up his arm and waved his hand back and forth through the air signaling a goodbye. Ash and Serena did the same, Of course Serena being cautious to hold her daughter safely as she did. Ash's older self looked over to Serena and saw tears running down her cheeks. He slid his left hand up to her face and wiped them away. It could only make her smile more. He put his left arm around her waist and turned back to look at their son. Both Ash and Serena said their goodbyes.

Older Ash: Goodbye, Son.

Older Serena: Goodbye, We love you.

Son: Goodbye, I love you too.

And just like that the boy started turning as he continued his wave goodbye. Once he finished his turn he started moving forward and didn't look back. He was ready to start his own journey. Suddenly, Ash flashed back to reality. He was looking down and listening to the noise from the other room. He'd heard a jolting noise which made him shake at the sound. The doctor spoke again.

Doctor: No luck! Again, Clear!

These words frightened Ash. He was trying to accept reality, Serena was gone. She was ripped from his life because of a selfless act. Sure, It was to save everyone in the world, But he truly felt that it was just to save him. He felt that maybe if he hadn't gotten into a position where Joldaen could get him, Or maybe if he could've held on throughout the pain of he and Greninja's bond. If he were stronger, Maybe Joldaen wouldn't have noticed, Or he wouldn't have been trapped there on his knees, Motionless. Just maybe if something was different..., Serena wouldn't have had to defend him and she wouldn't be lost to him. The size of the attacks Joldaen had though, They were massive enough to do this. He started trying to imagine his life without Serena in it. There was one problem though. His mind was blank. He literally couldn't imagine his life without her. It wasn't even an expression. He had no idea what his life was going to be like now. Surely enough, He wouldn't want to travel with anyone more than he did with her. There was Clemont and Bonnie, But he felt little more about them than he did about some of his older companions. He didn't want to just meet new friends and never see his old ones again. He figured that he'd probably go see all of his old friends again. That he'd hang out with them for a while, But after that, Then what? He wants to continue his dream, But if it meant he'd keep finding more people to care about and possibly lose... He didn't want that. He didn't want to ever have to feel this feeling again. It's like he'd been stabbed in the heart. Maybe he'd never feel quite as strongly about anyone as he did Serena. He felt that no one would ever replace her. So he couldn't possibly get hurt this bad again, But nevertheless he didn't want to care about more people, Which he already knew that he would if he got to know them. That was something that he had always done. But if he was going to become a Pokemon Master, He needed to keep traveling. So he decided there that if he couldn't travel with Serena, He was going to stop going to new regions. He had no idea of what he would do now. After meeting old friends he'd go home and help his mom with anything she needed, He guessed. It sounded so dull and unlike him to do that, But he figured his mom could help give him the advice he needed. Suddenly he heard another jolt and snapped back to reality again. He still heard the subtle, Consistent whining. There were more muffled words, But they were much more quiet. Ash couldn't hear them, But with the whining still going, It didn't seem like the words he wanted to hear. Suddenly the whining stopped. Ash perked his head up at the hope that something amazing just happened. Jessica was right in front of him though and saw his hope gleaming in his eyes. She was quick to inform him of her past experiences.

Jessica: I'm sorry, That usually means they've already pulled the plug.

Ash's hope was instantly crushed. How could she be so blatant about it? He felt no true sympathy in her voice and saw none in her face. She didn't even give him the best possible answer. She could've at least tried giving him hope, But instead she crushed what was left of it. He lived by his motto "Don't give up until it's over.", But now after hearing that, He figured it was over. He began crying again. This time it was real. All hope had vanished and he felt like no one else really cared. Jessica wasn't holding him anymore. She grabbed his torn up shirt with the shredded backside and gave it to him. Ash wiped his face and tears with it and then put it on slowly. Just as he put it on, The nurse that had originally allowed him to follow them as they moved Serena to her room had come in. She kept an expressionless face. Maybe, It was to not upset him more? She held a clipboard in her hands, But only glanced at it. She had to have seen his crying. Suddenly, She started smiling at him.

Ash(thoughts): What's up with these nurses? Do they enjoy my pain or something?

Nurse: I have good news, The girl... She's going to be fine.

Ash was shocked. He didn't care, He was as happy as he could be. He jumped up and briefly hugged the nurse to her surprise.

Ash: Can I see her now?

Nurse: Sure, Haha. But she's unconscious still. She needs rest. I imagine she'll be up in the morning for you to talk to her. But you can go ahead and stay in there as long as you like.

Ash: Thank you.

He immediately took off out of the door and went straight for Serena's room. He wasn't bothered anymore by Jessica's words. He didn't care enough about them. He didn't care about his back either. He stopped noticing the pain again because he was so eager to see Serena. He opened the door to her room. He walked in. There she was, She was lying in the bed asleep. She had to have been exhausted from the day she'd had. Apart from being so banged up, She actually looked very peaceful and still beautiful as always. It made Ash relaxed to finally see her and know that she's okay. But he felt bad that he'd ever even tried to imagine life without her. She was his best friend, And maybe more now. First, He walked over by her bedside and looked down at her face.

Ash(thoughts): She did this to herself..., For me.

Ash: Thank you.

It was just a whisper, But he figured she can't hear him anyways. He decided to stay in there for the night, So he looked around through some cabinets and found a couple blankets. He took one and was about to sit in the chair that was provided in the room, But he wanted to do one more thing. He walked right back beside her bedside.

Ash: Goodnight.

He then leaned over and kissed her forehead. After that, He went straight back to his seat. But what he didn't see was that after he turned away from Serena, She smiled. He continued to sit down and pull the blanket over himself, While at the same time being careful not to lean too much on his back, So he could be as comfortable as he could get. He then stared over at Serena for a few minutes until he fell asleep. A short while later, The rest of them showed up at the hospital. Turner ran in first, Behind him was Amelia, And behind her was Bonnie pulling on her brothers arm to keep up. They all ran inside and Turner quickly went to ask a lady behind a desk about the whereabouts of his friends.

Turner: Hi, We're here to see someone. Actually, two people. A boy was carrying a girl. They made it here, Right?

Lady: Yes, It was surprising to of had anyone come in during the night. Luckily, We hadn't decided to close during night hours. They're in room M-28, That'll be on the second floor.

Turner gave a quick nod.

Turner: Thank you. Alright, Let's go.

They quickly went searching for the room. After a few minutes of walking, Amelia pointed out the number on the door to her left. Sure enough, That was it, M-28. Clemont's just catching his breath as Turner walks up to the door. Everyone was holding their breath without even realizing it. Turner eased the door open and they all walked inside. They found Ash sleeping in a chair with a blanket over him and on the other side of the room in the hospital bed was Serena, Who was also sleeping. It had surprised them to see that they were both sleeping already.

Amelia: Well, It is pretty late.

Turner: Yeah, I guess it's been a pretty stressful day too.

Bonnie: At least they're both alright.

Clemont: That should be the closure you needed. Wow, It's making me sleepy just looking at them.

Bonnie: Are you sure that you aren't just tired from running?

Clemont: Honestly, That might be part of it.

The four laughed, But stayed quiet while doing so, So they wouldn't wake them up.

Turner: Alright, Well let's go home for the night. We can meet up again in the morning and head straight back here together.

Amelia: Oh yeah, You can go stay at at your own home again tonight.

Turner smiled at Amelia.

Turner: Yep, I'll be sure to tell Ms. Lisa the good news as I grab some stuff to take back to my house. Of course, That includes my Pokemon. I don't normally like leaving them, But I figured it could be too dangerous to bring them.

Bonnie suddenly gasped, Leaving everyone else wondering what she did that for.

Clemont: What is it Bonnie?

Bonnie: Pikachu. He must be terrified at Ash not being back yet.

Clemont: Oh yeah, Well we probably should head back then.

Turner: Should we wake Ash so he can get to a bed?

Amelia gave him a look and then shook her head. Turner understood, She thought it'd be best that Ash stayed because of what happened earlier. He agreed with it. He figured Ash probably wouldn't leave anyway, Not after seeing that.

Amelia: Come on, Let's just go. I want you to walk me home.

Amelia grabbed Turner's hand and started pulling him out of the room. It'd been a little surprising to him, Because he almost forgot that she was his girlfriend now, And he wanted to do something like that for her. Although he's done it before, It never meant quite as much to either of them as this time did. After that, They walked out of the room and Clemont and Bonnie followed them.

Bonnie: Clemont, You're the only guy left around here that's single. Why won't you let me find you a girl?

Clemont: Bonnie, Please don't start this again.

Bonnie: _Fine_.

To be continued...

—

Okay, so I know I've said before that it would be two parts, but I've updated the last chapter to say three. So yes, one more part is due. I did that because of word count equality and that I just start writing and get into my own stories, so I end up making it longer than I first expected. Anyhow, hope you wonderful people enjoyed it. Thanks so much for supporting the story. It's been my developmental story, so I've been getting better at my stories and descriptions through this. However, I've been keeping this story a little toned down from my other. The changes would be too drastic and my writing style would change entirely.

Word count(including these): 2,627


	11. Chapter 9: Recovery (part 3)

So the four went walking as a group back to their houses. Or at least the houses they would be staying at tonight. Of course, Bonnie and Clemont kept their distance behind Amelia and Turner. They were trying to respect what the two seemed to want. Neither Bonnie nor Clemont had actually been there to hear that they were in an official relationship, But Bonnie knew all too well and told Clemont so that he wouldn't do anything "stupid." It had been really late now and they had come up to Ms. Lisa's house. They had heard some strange noises and laughter coming from inside the building. Naturally, None of them could ignore it, So they ran up to the door and opened it. To their relief, It was and inside hugging. It was something that made them all smile.

Turner: I see you must have just gotten home.

Roger and Lisa had let each other go for a moment because they were surprised. After seeing the four kids there, They smiled.

: Yes, Haha. Yes I did. How are things with you kids?

Turner: Well, Serena is staying in the hospital, And Ash is staying in her room with her. We're all pretty great though.

There was confusion on Roger's face, Because he had never met Ash, And had no idea that Serena was in the Vorlean region at all.

: Oh, That's not too good to hear. I hope she's okay.

Roger realized that he must have missed a lot since being turned to stone. However, He decided to just go with it. He was happy enough to be back with his wife that it didn't really matter to him.

: I sure hope she'll be okay.

Turner: It looks like she'll be fine. We're going to go check back in on her in the morning.

Clemont: Well, Me and Bonnie are gonna go ahead and head to bed.

Turner: Night guys. I'll be back for some stuff. I'm gonna stay with my parents again. But first, I'm going to take Amelia home. See ya in a bit.

Clemont, Bonnie, Lisa, And Roger waved them off as they walked back out the door and to the sidewalk. It was finally just the two of them. It wasn't very far to Amelia's home.

Amelia: My parents are probably going to flip out on me, Hehehe. What is it, 2AM?

Turner: Something like that. And yeah, They probably will flip out, Haha.

It was starting to get quiet and Amelia had something that she'd wanted to talk to Turner about.

Amelia: Turner..., Did you... Did you like me before?

Turner: What?! What do you mean " _before_ "?

Amelia: Like, Before tonight. Or before today for that matter.

Turner had put his head down.

Turner: Oh... Yeah, I did.

Amelia: So..., Why didn't you ever say anything about it before? I think you would know that I'd always liked you.

Turner sighed.

Turner: I'm sorry, I thought that I'd liked someone else more, But today I saw that you were someone who cared more about me than anyone, And that I really do like you. Though I'd been pushing my own feelings aside because I thought that there was no other person I should be with.

Turner can see Amelia with her head down.

Amelia: It was Serena right?

There was a brief pause.

Turner: Yes, But it's because I grew up with her back in Kalos. I liked her back then and she never seemed to notice. When I saw her here in our town, I figured it had to be a sign, But I guess I was wrong... Hey, Don't you worry. I don't want any other girl except you, Okay?

Amelia stopped walking and instantly pulled Turner in for a hug. The warm embrace helped them both feel better. They knew then that the past was behind them. After a long moment, They released each other and continued walking to Amelia's house. A short while later, They arrived. Once they did, They walked right up to her front door. This is where they would say their goodbyes, At least for the night.

Turner: So, It's been an exhausting day. With all the possible end of the world, My parents are back, And Serena in the hospital and all. And of course, I got my first girlfriend today.

Amelia: Yeah, It has been pretty stressful.

There was a long pause between them while they looked into each other's eyes. Turner was thinking heavily the entire time.

Turner(thoughts): Wow, Her beautiful green eyes still show up good in the dark. Is she...? Is she waiting for something? For me? Surely she isn't waiting for... Oh, I think she wants to kiss. We just got together today. Isn't that soon? No, I wasn't bold enough before, I've got to do this now. I _want_ to do this now. Come on Turner, Just do it. Just lean in an-

Amelia cuts off his long thoughts with a kiss right on the lips. She wanted him to do it himself, But thought that he seemed paralyzed. So she took the task of being the bold girl that she is and kissed him. For three seconds, The magic lasted and then she pulled back, Afraid he wouldn't like it so much as she did. He seemed speechless, It stayed quiet for a moment and then she decided to go inside her house. It was getting a little awkward and she hoped he liked it. As she opened the door she turned around.

Amelia: Goodnight.

Turner was barely able to speak, But managed the word.

Turner: Goodnight.

Amelia smiled and closed the door. Turner turned around and started walking back to and 's house. As he did, He could only marvel over the kiss.

Turner(thoughts): That was amazing. I felt something that I'd never felt before. And all of it came from just a little kiss. Does every kiss do that? From anyone? Surely not. I think it means all the more to me that it was her that kissed me. I only wish I'd realized how much I like her sooner. Some people in this world are meant to be together, And I feel a connection to her. Already, I know it seems crazy, But I do. I don't think Serena could have done this to me. Probably done something, But this is something extremely different. I can't stop thinking about her. I want more. I think life has done everything the way it's supposed to go. If my parents weren't turned to stone, We probably wouldn't have gotten as close as we did. Surely, Ash being the one to help save the world and just happened to come just in time wasn't a coincidence. Something or someone is out there guiding us through life. Thank you.

After a long time of thinking, Turner arrived back at and 's home and went into his temporary room and grabbed some things. He was super happy. He tried to keep quiet, Because everyone else had gone to sleep. He quickly picked most of his stuff, The rest he'd get another day. After putting some stuff in bags, He left and went to his other home. His real home. Once he got there, He got to meet his anxious parents. Both of them were eager to see him again, And ask how everyone was doing. He answered some questions and told them that Serena seemed to be fine. He also said that he was meeting his friends in the morning so that he could go see her again. They didn't persist to talk to him too long, Because they knew he must've been tired and they wanted him to get some rest anyhow. As his parents, It was somewhat of an importance to them. So off he went to sleep. The next morning came and Clemont woke up. He outstretched his arms and sat up. He was thinking about the dream he had. Then look across the room and saw Bonnie snoozing. He sat there for a moment very still and quiet. Then he suddenly realized, They needed to get up and get ready to meet the others at the agreed time. He panicked and fell out of bed as his feet were tangled in a blanket. He quickly got up and brushed himself off, Then walked over to Bonnie's bed and started to shake her awake.

Clemont: Bonnie, Wake up! We need to hurry, The others will be here soon.

The groggy little girl didn't want to wake up, But she wanted to see how Serena was doing more. Serena had been like both a sister and a mother to Bonnie all throughout their journey. So, Serena being in the hospital made it tough enough for her to sleep. She pushed herself to wake up so she could get ready. As she and Clemont were getting ready, Turner had already walked over to Amelia's house to pick her up and walk together to meet up with Clemont and Bonnie. They were almost there when Turner decided to tell Amelia something he wished he had sooner.

Turner: I was stunned, You know.

Amelia looked up at him confused.

Turner: About last night, It was...amazing. I-I wish I could have said something, But I couldn't think straight. In fact, I couldn't stop thinking about it...and you.

Amelia felt her face heating up.

Amelia: Uh... T-Thank you. I thought I might have crossed a line.

Turner: It's perfectly fine. Actually, I was hoping we could do it again sometime. If you want.

Amelia: Hehe, Be a good boyfriend and maybe we will.

Turner: Oho, Alright. Deal.

The two made it to the spot, It was right out in front of 's house. Just as they got there, Clemont and Bonnie came rushing out the front door somewhat frantically and ran up to Turner and Amelia.

Clemont: We're here! I hope you didn't wait long.

Turner: Actually,We just got here.

Clemont: Oh.

Bonnie: Ugh. Clemont, You didn't have to rush us so much.

Clemont: Well, We got out here right on time didn't we?

Amelia: Come on guys, Lets just go see your friends.

Bonnie: Alright.

Clemont: Yeah.

So off the four of them went to the hospital once again. Meanwhile, Ash had just woken up. It was a force of habit. He usually got up around this time so naturally, He woke up at the same time as usual. It was 8am. He still had felt extremely groggy because of the previous late night. As he was opening his eyes to look around, He saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. Serena had already been awake and watching him sleep. He was eager to know how she was feeling. He instantly sat up and started to talk to her.

Ash: Serena, You're awake. How are you? Does it still hurt too bad?

Serena smiled at him, Enjoying how much he cared.

Serena: I'll be fine, I'm just really sore.

Ash sighed with relief. It had been good news to hear that she was feeling better. Serena just giggled at him. He smiled back, Still unsure of what she's giggling about.

Ash: Wait, How long have you been up? Have you been watching me sleep?

Serena started blushing lightly.

Serena: Uh... Maybe an hour now. And yes, I liked watching you sleep. There isn't really much to look at in these rooms, I can't even see out the window because of the curtains being closed and it still hurts too much to get up and open them myself.

Ash tries to cut in.

Ash: Well, You could have said something and I'd gotten up and done it for you.

Serena: Well..., I didn't want to wake you because...I know you had a rough night too. I can see some bandages under your shirt collar.

Ash: Oh yeah, That. It's nothing I can't handle.

Serena sighed.

Serena: I know, But still... You looked so cute sleeping.

Ash started to feel his face heating up. He just remembered how things were when they last spoke to each other. He felt how things were so natural to talk about with her and had forgotten how intimate things had gotten last time she was conscious. Whereas until she woke up, That was the only thing she remembered. Ash started to put a hand on the back of his head and with his other hand, He wiped under his nostrils with his index finger. Serena could tell he was embarrassed about his actions from last night. She didn't want to change the topic though. She wanted to learn more about it, To see if it was true. Did he really _love_ her?

Serena: Ash, Did you mean what you said?

Ash: ...Yeah, I didn't know it myself until we...uh...kissed, But I meant it.

Serena smiled. She was still trying to contain the joy in her heart. On the inside, She was screaming with happiness. Ash saw her smile and smiled himself. He was relieved that this conversation wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be.

Serena: So, Why did you kiss me if you didn't know before? Is it because you at least liked me?

Ash: Sorry, Not exactly. I did it because after I heard you say you loved me, I thought that would be the best gift I could give you.

Ash saw that Serena had a slightly upset look in her face.

Ash: But, You were always my favorite friend. Like, My best friend. The one I felt most comfortable talking to and the one I enjoyed being around the most.

It lifted her spirit to hear that. A tear of joy slid down her cheek.

Serena: I'd hug you right now if I could get up myself.

Ash: Haha. It's okay, I'll come to you.

So Ash got up and walked by her bedside. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her as best he could. Serena had been able to lean forward a little so that he could put his arms around her better. Together, They felt each other's warm embrace. Their cheeks were smudged together as well. Neither wanted to let go. Serena decided that she wanted more than a hug. She wanted to be the one that made the bold decision this time. She started pulling her head back, Letting her cheek slide across his until finally, Her lips slid onto his. Then she kissed him in a way she'd only dreamed. It was so seductive that Ash found himself sliding her back down onto the bed and pushing himself down on her. It quickly became something much more lustful than the first they'd had. The taste had been pulling them closer. Just as things were starting to overheat, The nurse that had originally talked to Ash the night before had walked in the door ready to check on Serena and found them with Ash nearly on top of the bed.

Nurse: Cousins huh?

Ash heard her voice and quickly pulled himself off of Serena. Serena was surprised by the lady, But even more so upset that she had to of come now of all times. She'd also been confused as to why the nurse said "cousins." She looked over to Ash.

Serena: Um...

Ash knew he had to confess. The gig was up, But the nurse was smiling at them.

Ash: Okay, So I'm not her cousin. Am I in trouble?

Nurse: No, Because I already knew.

Ash: What?

Nurse: It was pretty obvious that you aren't related, But I wasn't going to stop you. I could tell just looking at you that you cared for her like she was your girlfriend. She is your girlfriend, Right?

Ash had put a hand on the back of his head again. His face was pink. Serena could only guess what actually happened, She was interested to know how he would answer. Ash looked over to Serena and saw her looking at him. He saw how she was eagerly waiting for his answer. He then knew just what to say. He looked back at the nurse.

Ash: Yeah, She is.

Ash looked back at Serena to see her reaction. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were big too. They seemed to be glistening, Was she crying? She smiled at him. Those were words that she didn't expect. She was hoping that it would happen sooner or later, But she didn't expect him to tell the nurse like that.

Nurse: Hmmm. Well, How are you feeling?

The nurse had walked up to Serena's bedside. Serena quickly tried to shake the thought of what Ash just said from her mind so she could focus on what the nurse was asking her.

Serena: Um, I'm fine. I don't think I can walk around right now though.

As the nurse continued to ask Serena questions, The door opened. Ash saw it in the corner of his eye. He turned to see who it was.

Ash: Oh, Hi professor.

: Hello, Glad I could track you down. I'd heard people talking about having their stone family members come back home last night. It made me eager to find you and I was hoping I could go ahead and receive the artifact while it was still early. I need to put it in the case before anyone starts to panic over its whereabouts.

Ash: Oh, Sure thing. I'd kinda almost forgot anyway.

Ash grabbed his bag that he'd lied up against the chair he slept in and started unzipping it. He pulled out the artifact. He walked up to the professor and placed it in his hands. The man was marveling over it. He knew it was a legitimate item once he saw the glow around it. Suddenly, A loud voice pulled away his attention and broke his gaze with the artifact.

Serena: A wheelchair?!

The two guys looked at her.

Nurse: Just for a day or two, If you want to get moving around without hurting yourself.

Serena: I'm not sure.

Ash: I could push you around if you like.

Serena: Okay then, I guess that could work. At least I wouldn't have to sit in here all day and it's just for a day or two.

Nurse: Well they are fairly expensive though.

: Not to worry, I'll pay for it.

The rest of them seemed surprised.

Ash: Why would you do that?

: Because, I feel like I've made an unfair deal to keep this ancient item and not give you anything other than some trust. Besides, The world owes you more than this. It's the least I could do.

The nurse still seemed confused about what the professor was saying because Ash hadn't told her the whole story, But she didn't care all that much. She had been working the night shift and was about to head home anyway. Ash looked a little embarrassed by the professor's thankful words.

Ash: Well, You can thank Serena too. I garuntee you that I couldn't have done it without her.

Ash looked at Serena as he finished saying that. She was glowing with happiness because he gave her so much credit. Ash laughed a little at her expression. The nurse turned to the professor and asked him something.

Nurse: Well if your serious about making the payments for the girls wheelchair, Then I'll need you to come with me for a moment to fill out some information.

: Of course.

The nurse walked out of the room and the professor followed. It was just Ash and Serena again. Both of them were thinking about what they were doing before the nurse came in.

Serena: You think they'll be back soon?

Ash looked at her with a sly grin.

Ash: Maybe.

Ash walked over beside her slowly.

Ash: I wanna ask you something. Why did you save me back there? Was it for _me_ or for the world?

Serena: Would it sound bad if I said I wasn't thinking about the world at the time?

Ash was pleased with the answer. He saw Serena's head looked bigger and realized she was leaning toward him. But she wasn't leaning toward him, he suddenly realized that he was leaning down closer to her. He didn't remember doing that, But he knew why he did. He stopped his head inches away from hers and looked into her eyes. He saw something there he hadn't before..., A future. Serena stared back into his eyes anxious to know what he was doing or even thinking. It was silent for a minute until Ash finished making his move. He leaned in a little further and held the side of Serena's face in one hand. He pressed his lips to hers and she tilted her head slightly. A soft moan escaped her. Ash just wanted to lean further into after that. Suddenly, A voice causes them to freeze in place.

?: It looks like everyone's okay.

Ash pulled himself back and stood up. He was surprised to see that their friends were all standing there with huge smiles on their faces. Ash and Serena were both bright red.

Turner: ...And very okay at that.

Amelia hit Turner's upper arm.

Turner: What? Haha.

Amelia smiled at him.

Amelia: Don't tease.

Turner: Just having some fun, I mean no harm.

Turner wanted to tell Ash and Serena about something. Though, He looked at Serena while he said it because of their conversation a while back.

Turner: They could tease back if they wanted. You see, Amelia's my girlfriend now.

It was a small surprise to Serena, Because before he seemed set on that girl he'd told her that he always liked from Kalos. However, She didn't mind. Amelia seemed like a great girl for him. She had wondered what caused him to change his mind, But didn't linger on the thought.

Serena: That's great. You're so cute together.

Ash didn't say anything, For relationships were entirely new to him.

Bonnie: That only leaves Clemont as the one without a girlfriend.

Clemont: Bonnie, Stop!

They all had a good laugh.

Turner: Hey, Are you guys leaving soon, From Vorlean?

Serena: Well, my mom is probably expecting me to be back in a week. She wasn't very comfortable with me leaving Kalos, So I best be back by then. It's a long way back though.

Clemont: I suppose we should be leaving in a few days.

Turner walked up to Serena and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He held it out to her.

Turner: I got something I want you to have. Don't open it until your sailing back to Kalos alright?

Serena: Okay.

They main group were going to go back to Kalos soon, But Serena asked to stay in the region until she could walk again. She knew that if her mother saw her in a wheelchair, She would get extremely worried and may not let her travel outside of Kalos anymore. So after waiting it out for a day, Serena could manage to walk without much pain. However, Ash had them stay another night so that she wouldn't have to walk with any pain at all. The next next morning Serena couldn't feel any pain at all and they decided to go ahead and leave. So they headed out to the dock where they met the captain that brought them here and paid for a trip back to Kalos. Along with them saying their goodbye was Serena's Aunt and Uncle, And Turner and Amelia. The four gave their goodbyes and hugs, Then got on the boat and started to set off. They continued to wave to each other as until they couldn't see each other clearly anymore. Serena got excited to see what was on the inside of the folded paper that Turner had given her. She was the last one standing at the back of the boat, So she could see it privately. She unfolded the paper to see he had written her a letter.

Letter:

Dear Serena,

I know it's something I should've said a long time ago, But I didn't have the courage to do it. Even now, I wanted to make sure you left before seeing this. The truth is that you were the girl from Kalos that I had a crush on. It's irrelevant now, I really like Amelia and think she's the perfect girl for me. I realized it after seeing you and Ash together on that night. You two really do belong together, And I only pushed Amelia away because I thought that you were the one because I'd known you since we were kids, And You were my first crush. I just had to tell you because I feel that a confession should never go untold. I'm happy now, And I know by the way Ash looks at you that you will be too.

Just a friend, Turner.

Serena was in awe of the news. She suddenly realized that she knew exactly how it felt to be dense. She'd never thought she'd share that characteristic with Ash. Suddenly she heard Ash's voice right behind her.

Ash: So what did he give you?

She got spooked and dropped the paper into the water. They watched as they sailed away from it.

Serena: It was nothing.

Ash: Ahuh, I might be dense, But not that dense. It doesn't matter, I have you.

Ash stood behind her and put his arms around her waist as they both looked back at the fading shores in the distance.

The end.

—

It's finished! Hi there. That was a pretty shippy chapter huh? Come on, that's punny. Sorry I got carried away and ended up splitting it into parts when I could've made more chapters. I was trying to finish the story a little quicker actually so I could move on to a better story. Of course, that's not how things went at all. I recommend you check out my other stuff, as it's even better than this. This has been a story that really helped me get better as a writer, even though I didn't change the format to something I'd rather use. I wanted to keep some continuity. I hope you liked it and liked my characters(the ones I made). I liked making a new ship that came out of just the characters I made, though I don't have a name for it. I don't plan to continue it or create a sequel story. I really do appreciate anyone who stuck with it. I made it a bit more of an amour story at the end because... Well, I'm an AmourShipper. I write about that stuff. I know it took a while to get the chapter out and it honestly shouldn't have, but since I got a 3ds, I have been able to play Sun and moon which was a big distraction, and I just got lazy about it too. This was what I call a development story. It was my first story and that makes it special, but at the same time, it was really like a practice one. Anyhow, thank you all for reading. I'll be working harder to make better stories in the future. I hope you decide to check them out.

Word count(including these): 4,582


End file.
